crescent mountain
by jc55
Summary: Your basic Quil, and Claire story, Claire is in high school. Disclaimer: I own ABSOLUTELY NOTHING! Quil tells Claire his secret. A last minute decision tears them apart, and chases Claire into the arms of a new found friend. REVIEW PLEASE
1. Chapter 1: Chorus

Hey guys, so this is my first fan fiction, tell me the brutally honest truth, i love corrections and feed back. PLEASE REVIEW!! and tell me if you think i should continue this story. Thanks guy!

**_Chapter 1: Chorus_**

Scuffing my feet against the cold, hard sidewalk had always been a release for me, to inflict pain on something that couldn't feel it, to take the hurt away from the meaningless life that I was living.

The clouds overhead dampened the air to suffocating standards, the threat of rain looming in the near future. But that was what La push was, a rain net.

"Claire wait!" Called a deep voice from behind me. I huffed as I realized who it was.

"Yes?" I said, frazzled and feeling slightly guilty. I turned around slowly and came face to face with the distraught expression of Dylan.

"Why won't you go out with me?" He said sadly, his deep blue eyes holding nothing but sincerity. I sighed, and fiddled with my long brown hair awkwardly, trying in vain to come up with a suitable excuse, one that wouldn't seem like I was completely and totally shallow.

"Because…I…. I just can't Dylan…" I said softly, watching dangerously as his face masked over with an iron look.

"I see. I though you were a nice girl Claire, I really did. But I guess I was wrong." He said savagely, turning on his heel and walking back the way towards the school.

Of course I felt bad about lying to Dylan, if he knew the real reason that I wouldn't go out with him, I would be the laughing stock of the community, not to mention the pack. Yes the pack, as in group of wolves. They had been my best friends since…ever, and nothing or no one could replace them, for theY held such a massively large amount of space in my heart.

Especially Quil.

My insides fuzzed, and warmed at just the mere thought of him, and I smiled despite myself, smiled at the cause of all my turmoil. The truth was that, I had said no because I was waiting, to afraid to take a chance just in case I lost the one thing in the world that I had ever wanted to so much, needed so much.

Quil.

He was everything that I had wanted in a friend, but now I wanted more, I wanted him, and all him to myself. I daresay that I had fallen in love with him over the years…

I was greedy.

My shoes continued to scuff against the concrete as my heart took off in sporadic paces, my thoughts straying back to Quil every few seconds.

I had always dreamed of Quil as my knight in shining armour, the one person that could save me from anything and everything in this world, and only a few years later after those dreams began to stop, I was told of the pack, the reason that Quil sometimes had to skip out on babysitting me, or taking me to the park. The reason he had to give up most of his time with me was because he was werewolf. A real god forsaken werewolf.

A werewolf that had cast a spell on me.

I had only been asked out twice since hitting my freshman year of high school, but I had turned both down, hoping that Quil would take there spot.

It was a stupid wish, one that would never come true. But I was too greedy, and oblivious to care. Too in love.

I rounded the corner on to my driveway, and stumbled up the small porch steps, pushing myself into the door and unlocking the stiff bolt with my key. I frowned as the door swung open, surprised to see that the lights in the nearest hallway had been left on, my mother never left them on. She was 'green'.

"Mom?" I called, taking a tentative step into the foyer and shutting the door behind me.

"Claire, thank god your home." Panicked a voice that was definitely not my mothers, it was a voice that could make even the coldest person melt on the inside…

"Quil, what are you doing here?" I said softly, dropping my keys on the small table, and tucking my arms around my body self consciously.

"I'll explain later, we have to leave…now." He said firmly, grabbing my wrist and pulling back through the door again. Despite the fact that his searing hot touch burned, and warmed my wrist, the cold evening air chilled me to the bone, his words even more so.

"Where are we going?" I asked, almost jogging to keep up with his incredibly long legs and fast pace. Quil had to be at least six foot eight, and his towering figure combined with his dark beauty had the potential to scare people away. Except me.

"Pack stuff." Was all he said, but it was enough. "We're not going fast enough…" He grumbled, and without any warning he scooped me up in to his arms, and swivelled me onto his back, taking off as fast as his long legs could take him.

I slowly wrapped my arms around his neck, and buried my face in his hair smiling as his wonderful cinnamon scent took over my senses.

The wind swirled and whistled in my ears as we sped through the fading sunlight, heading down one of the most familiar roads in La push, the rode to my aunt Emily, and Uncle Sam's house.

"What kind of pack stuff?" I said loudly in his ear. He winced slightly as he gathered himself together to answer my question, which I thought in truth was not an extremely hard thing to answer.

"It's nothing you need to worry about Claire-bear." He said sweetly, and swung both of us into the driveway of my aunt's house. He jumped up the porch, and rushed through the doorway, the smell of my aunt's famous cooking swamping my nose, Quil however balked in the doorway, and slowly let me down to my feet, turning me so that I faced him.

"Claire I need you to stay in this house for me, don't you dare leave it." He warned softly, his delicious chocolate brown eyes looking at me from underneath a small cropped head of black hair.

I nodded, scared at his seriousness.

A wolf howled in the night, and I saw Quil stiffen considerably, his molten eyes straying from me for the slightest of seconds. I stared him quietly.

"You will come back for me tonight won't you?" I said softly, asking him the same question that I always asked him when he left for serious pack business. He chuckled softly.

"There's nothing to be afraid of Claire-bear, I'm coming back, just for you." He said quietly, his voice however was drowned out by a chorus of new howls, loud, and disconcerting. He swore under his breath.

"I have to go Claire, something's wrong." He hissed, glancing down at me again. I stood frozen, slightly shaken by the insistence of the howls that were now coming from the woods behind my aunt's house.

"Be careful Quil, promise me." I whispered, and watched as he slowly nodded his head.

An impulse rose inside of me, and I reached up to kiss him tenderly on the cheek, watching in slight amusement as his face reddened beneath his russet skin.

"Love you Claire." He said softly, and bounded out of the open door, yelling for Emily to take me as he disappeared in the dark.

"Love you to Quil." I whispered. "More then you know."


	2. Chapter 2: Deep sleep

Hey guys! Thanks for reading my story! DISCLAIMER: I DON'T OWN ANYTHING!!! STEPHENIE MEYER DOES. Please review. You would make my Christmas holiday. J

**Chapter 2: Deep sleep.**

_**Quil**__**'**__**s POV**_

My heart swelled as Claire's last words to me whispered in the wind, and entered my extremely sensitive ears. _More then you know_….. The same words repeated over and over in my head, until it seemed my love for her would suffocate my soul, leaving me a barren wasted human corpse, and with that I phased, searching for my pack brothers in their most current fight.

_**Claire**__**'**__**s POV**_

"Aunt Emily?" I called, taking careful steps into the small, cozy home that I had come to know so well.

"Yes, sweetie I'm in the living room." She called, her sing son voice carrying across the warm air. I nodded to myself and traipsed into the living room, plopping myself down beside my Aunt on the large squishy couch in front of the TV.

"Hey Hun." She said softly, running a hand through my dark brown hair. I relished in the feeling. I glanced up at her beautiful face, bypassing the large series of 3 red claw marks trailing down her face, existing on only her left side.

"What's going on?" I asked quietly, snuggling up to her side. Ever since I was little the second best place to Quil's side was always my Aunt's, she was my rock.

"Only the usual." she replied, passing me a freshly baked cookie from a small plate. She was probably the best cook I had ever met in my life, a talent I highly envied, what with my lack of ability to work a microwave…

We remained silent for hours, mindlessly watching television and eating cookies as we waited for the boys to return, the usual for a Friday night such as this. Emily glanced over at me.

"Any boyfriends?" She inquired, munching on the last cookie. I blushed and turned my head away.

"No…." I trailed off suggestively, almost wanting her to catch on to what I was getting at.

"Any potential boyfriends?" She giggled, swivelling around to look me in the eye. I blushed again.

"Only a few, but I said no."

"Were they hideous?" She laughed.

"No, no. They just weren't….right for me." I fumbled, looking for the right words. Her face smarted, and her eyes intensified glinting brilliantly in the small amount of light that flooded from the far corner of the room.

"Why did you say no?" She pressed, asking the exact question I had been trying to avoid.

"I…uh…they just weren't _right._" I emphasized. She looked at me knowingly and sighed loudly.

"You really are stubborn aren't you?" She laughed, getting up off the couch and heading into the kitchen.

_**Quil POV**_

"_Quil where__'__ve you been?__"_Brady yelled loudly in my head, I growled at him as I entered the clearing.

"_None of your stinking business.__"_ I retorted, I unfortunately didn't block my mind fast enough to shield the entire pack from where I had been, and what had happened.

"_Oooooooh.__"_ said Brady. "_Claire kissed Quil. Claire and Quil sitting in a tree K-I-S-S-__"_ he taunted trotting away from my shaking wolf form.

"_Shut up or I__'__ll break your face.__"_I threatened, my mind vomiting as the adoring image I had of Claire in my mind showed up reciprocally in Brady's. He barked a laugh, and pranced away singing the only verse he knew of 'who's afraid of the big bad wolf'.

"_Shut up all of you.__"_ Sam commanded, causing the entire pack to fall silent under the weight of his order.

"_Jared picked up a scent, Blood sucker, northeast, follow it until you hit the ocean. Keep tabs on each other; it looked like there was more then one.__"_ He briefed, staring each one of us directly in the eye. We all nodded our heads goofily, large masses bobbing in the growing moonlight.

"_Jared you__'__re with Quil. Collin and Brady; You flank Embry. And Paul you__'__re with me.__"_Sam said in everyone's heads, each of our faces staring right back at ourselves in his minds eye. We all nodded again, and in a split second we were off, pounding the soil with our oversized wolf paws, tearing roots, and stirring leaves in our rather large wake.

Jared remained silent beside me, saddened by the sudden departure of his girlfriend Kim, his imprint. I sighed and Claire's beautiful face swam into my mind, the one and only girl that I would ever find in my life, the one and only girl that I would ever love with my entire heart. She had me whipped, and she didn't even know it.

"_Stop moping Jared, your bringing me down."_ I teased in my head, watching as Jared's taught muscles relaxed under my light hearted jokes.

"_I'm not moping…_" He said, a weak defence. I huffed, and pulled ahead, tired of his depressed state.

Less then ten minutes later, we reached the cliffs that lined the outskirts of La push, the ocean writhing and turning beneath the straight edge of a cliff that we now stood on.

"_Got a scent?"_ I asked Jared, lifting my nose into the air and testing the smells, his head did the same.

"_GOT ONE!"_ He yelled, and bolted away from me, leaving me to stand alone on the cliff, watching helplessly as his lone figure disappeared into the dense forest to my right, and then they hit me. They meaning the 5 individual scents of 5 individual Vampires, all of which Jared was running towards. He hadn't realized there were that many.

"_Jared!" _I yelled leaping after him, making my legs carry me as fast as I could in the direction that he sped off.

" _It's cool Quil, I got him." _Jared said confidently, it was then that I noticed the wind was not traveling in the same direction as it was on the cliff, all traces of 4 of the individual scents gone, leaving one. One that held a lethal dose of hidden numbers. Jared couldn't smell them.

I sent him warning after warning in his mind, but it seemed as if his brain functions had turned themselves off in the exhilaration of his hunt, the need to destroy the vampire.

I ripped into a clearing, halting to a skidding stop, as I caught sight of Jared standing along in the centre, his massive ears alert and listening.

"_Jared, Get back here! There's more then one." _I said loudly, trying my best to come as close to a command as I could. He turned to look at me with questioning eyes.

"_What are you talking about man?"_

"_Jared, you need to-.."_ I was cut off however, as all five of the inhumanly beautiful vampires entered into the clearing, a circle evident around us as their formation tightened closer.

"_Oh sh-"_ Jared yelled in his head, whining and walking backwards towards me, his surprise attack failing epically.

A tall black haired bloodsucker took a step closer then the rest, his blood red eyes glistening the premature moonlight.

"Well…what do we have here." He said quietly, gliding towards Jared and I, as we both sent out numerous and numerous warning calls to the rest of the pack, they however seemed to be trapped in our minds, stuck inside the walls of our own skulls. In fact our own thoughts could hardly reach each other despite our close proximity.

"Thank you David." The tall vampire said, nodding his head towards a vampire who's eyes were locked onto ours, the vampire obviously had some sort of mind control power.

"Come onnnnnn, I'm hungry." whined a small blonde vampire from my right, her teeth dripping with venom, and I balked. My scent should be repelling her, not appealing to her.

"They smell repulsive Anna.." Gasped the tall vampire, staring at his companion curiously. The small blonde one named Anna, smiled maliciously.

"They smell delicious." She hissed, licking her lips on a small flicking motion-snakelike. The tall one huffed, getting bored of the primitive situation.

"I do not recommend eating them." The tall one warned. "I however grow bored of this situation, they are mere obstacles in our journey through this strange country. Finish them off. Or better why don't you put them to sleep." He cackled flicking his wrist towards the one named Anna, enjoying his pun.

I stared at both of them, a tremor of fear sliding viciously down my spine, it was however not at the thought of Anna attacking me, but rather that my mind had now completely sealed itself off, leaving me alone in my own head. Thoughts of Claire bouncing painfully off the walls of my skull

I twisted my head the opposite direction of Anna, and stared at Jared, seeing my fear reflected in my own eyes, desperately trying to communicate with him.

"That doesn't sound like much fun." Complained the vampire from behind my turned head, remarking at her friends order.

"I'de much rather bite THEM" She raged, and just as I turned my massive head towards her outburst, I felt her sickly sharp teeth tear into the flesh of my neck, sucking at my skin. I struggled against her hold, kicking and biting at her granite body desperately trying to free myself of her hold.

3 of the other vampires however, joined her, holding me down as her teeth bit into my neck again, making me yelp in pain.

"Good doggie." One of the vampires taunted viciously, his iron grip cutting off the circulation of my front right leg. Then slowly but surely I drifted into a deep deep sleep, my heart hurting at the thought of losing Claire.

My Claire.


	3. Chapter 3: Trapped mind Quil POV

**Hey everyone, so here's the next kind of half chapter, I just really wanted to get something out, and heads up there will probably be the rest of it out tomorrow. I'm pretty speedy don't you think.! Lol. Send me your reviews they always make me smile, even if they're flames. Which I haven't got any of yet thank god…. Anyway enjoy!! Disclaimer: I DON:T OWN ANYTHING.**

_**Quil POV**_

I was floating, floating in a far off world where nothing really existed, yet everything was real, massive shapes conveying parts of my life drifted by me slowly, taunting me with how close I was to them, how close I was to reality. Because, in fact I knew that I was certainly not in the real world.

I walked through my mind, an empty cavernous hole of blazing memories that shined in neon colours, bouncing off of the inner walls of my skull.

I frowned in my mind, finding it odd to miss the tens of voices in my head from my 'brothers' when in reality I had always found it intrusive, something that I didn't want to have to deal with. Thos voices usually started what quarrels I had ever gotten in, what with their teasing and insistent bicker driving me into the loony bin.

Sifting through the massive volumes, and files of folders that lined the inside of my head, I pulled out a particularly fond one of mine, the time period expanding in the younger days of Claire Young.

"_Quil, if you don't let me have the swing right now, I'm going to scream." 8 year old Clair warned, standing with her legs parted and her hands on her hips. I suppressed a massive smile and looked at her as solemnly as I could possibly be._

"_But Claire, really, I was here first. We need to learn how to share." I said, my lips twitching, aching to be brought to a grin. She glared at me fiercely, and opened her mouth wide, taking in a considerable amount of air._

"_Claire I-" I was cut off however by the MOST gut wrenching scream I had ever heard in my entire life._

"_Enough Claire! You can have the swing." I yelled above her scream, leaping out of the too small seat and plunking myself on the grass. She smiled triumphantly at me, and swivelled her tiny body into the smooth plastic seat of her backyard swing. It was a miracle I hadn't broken it with my weight…_

"_Claire-bear, we need to teach you how to share." I said, watching as her little legs pumped her higher and higher into the air. She looked down at me in her condescending little way._

"_Why would I share, when I can scream?" She giggled, and I couldn't help but laugh. She did have the logic in that…._

I could feel my dark mind brighten with thoughts of my wonderful Claire, the girl who had stolen my heart at the age of 2, my imprint. She was my everything, and that was all that could describe what she was to me….Everything.

Her dark flowing hair, and her ridiculously beautiful face popped up in my vision, and I could feel myself soften as her eyes met mine, a gorgeous smile sweeping delicately across her face. What had I done to deserve her? Her kind heart, and generous nature? And all she got was a Werewolf, and a strange one at that. One that was currently trapped in his own mind to be exact….

I could feel a dull heart beat in the back of sensory skills pick up speed, and gallop off as the thought of never seeing my Claire-bear hit home. I hadn't even told her about imprinting yet, she was in the dark, and that was my fault as well, I was to much of a ninny to tell her I was in love with her….have been in love with her….and will always be in love with her.

Even in my shattered state, and blocked mind, I could feel one single tear slide down my sleeping face, Claire never leaving the center of my gated head.


	4. Chapter 4: Serene

**Hey guys, so here is chapter 4 hope you like it. I know it's not exactly a happy chapter but I swear the next one will be. I promise. Haha. So anyway I love getting reviews, and I also love getting criticism, so if you have any feel free to share it with me. And thank you to all of the people who have reviewed! Thank you thank you thank you!**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing. Sigh….. **

_**Claire POV**_

Emily and I sat on the couch waiting, her sleeping face beautiful in the glowing light of the premature sun rise. Quil had not come back. He had always come back before the sun rose, always. My brow wrinkled with discontentment, my heart aching loudly at the missing warmth Quil had always provided, and no offence to Emily, but when she was asleep she wasn't exactly the best company…

"Mh-mm…" Emily mumbled, her head resting lightly on the arm of the couch, worries lost in the blissful nothing of her slumber. I twitched uncomfortably, and pushed Emily's feet off of my lap, before stretching off of the couch, and wandering in to the kitchen, restless.

The cupboards were full of food, most of which would be gone by the time the werewolves returned, so I took advantage of the time I had, and pulled out a box of crackers, diving into the salty goodness quicker then usual, desperate for an escape from my worries.

"Claire?" Emily called, her voice groggy with sleep. "Claire!" She panicked, and I heard her leap off of the couch and run toward the kitchen.

"In here." I called, watching with slight amusement as she bounded into the kitchen with a stricken look on her face.

"Don't do that to me." She scolded, holding her hand over her heart. I frowned.

"I was just coming in to the kitchen. You were asleep." I reminded her, and watched her face soften, realizing that I had been along this whole time.

"Sorry Claire, I'm just a little jumpy…- Sam's not back yet is he." She said quietly. I shook my head, as she glanced at me with sympathetic eyes. "Oh Claire, they'll be back soo-"

A large bang sounded from the foyer, Emily's voice lost in the noise, and making us both jump into the air.

"Emily!" Sam's voice shouted, carrying across the house. She rushed out of the kitchen with me trailing behind.

Emily and I barged into the living room, where we met eyes with all of the werewolves, their massive figures looking extremely cramped in the low slung ceilings.

"Emily." Sam sighed, rushing forward and taking her into his large arms, his biceps so massive that only half of her body was visible.

I looked around, searching for the waiting arms of Quil, his warm brown eyes, and beautiful face. I frowned. Why couldn't I see him? He was always here giving me a hug after 'pack business'. Always. I walked around the large gathering of werewolves, unable to see the couch they were so huge, and frowned again. I still couldn't see him.

"Sam, I-" I said, but was instantly silenced by the intense look Brady was giving me, his eyes so sad I could feel my own start to reflect the same feeling. Why was he looking at me like that?

"Brady?" I whispered, watching as he eyes slowly drifted lower, until it seemed as if they were looking at the couch. But what would he be looking there. My fingers started to numb, and my eyes went hazy. I had to see what he was looking at.

I pushed and pressed through the crowd of boys, which believe me was not an easy task, it -however- seemed as if they were letting me push them around, as if they wanted me to see what was going on.

"you guys serious-" I began to criticise but my breath stuck in my throat, and a small strangled sound escaped my parted lips.

"Quil?" I whispered staring down at the sleeping figure sprawled across the too small couch. His face was serene in it's sleep, involuntary as it was, and his hair lay perfectly tousled. He almost looked like the was sleeping, but his legs were bent at funny angels and the muscles of his jaw were tense giving him a tormented expression. I took a small step forward and knelt down beside his body, and gasped.

There were two small puncture holes in the side of his neck, both of them coloured a deathly black shade, small trails of dried blood leaking down his russet skin.

"Quil?" I dry sobbed, slowly raising my hand and stroking his cheek, alarmed at how cold his skin at turned.

"What happened to you?" I said softly, looking up questioningly at the surround werewolves.

"He was attacked by a vampire." Sam said bluntly holding Emily ever so tighter as he looked at Quil.

"Is he going to be alright?" I asked, watching as Sam twisted his face at my question.

"I-uh-he…Carlisle is on his way." He stuttered, his voice soft with concern for both Quil and I.

"The vampire doctor?" I said incredulously.

"Yes."

"How could you?!" I stormed, feeling anger twist violently in my stomach. "They did this to him! How could you?" I screamed. Jumping to my feet and pushing him square in the chest just as he let go of Emily.

"How could you?!" I yelled, pushing, and pushing, smacking his hard skin with my tiny balled fists. Sam grabbed my hands.

"It's ok Claire…It's ok." He mumbled pulling me into his warm arms, but his heat didn't feel right. It wasn't Quil's. I pulled away angrily and went to kneel beside Quil's body, his chest barely moving with each breath he took. He's going to be alright, I reassured myself stroking his short soft hair, rubbing, and pulling hoping that my small gesture of affection would wake him.

It didn't.

It was then that I let myself go, and a single tear fell down my cheek, just as a lone tear fell down my sleeping Quil's face.

My eyes widened.

Our agony was in unison.

Identical trails of misery.


	5. Chapter 5: Sinking Stomachs

You guys owe me some serious love for putting out 2 chapters in ONE day, seriously, I'm expecting at least 5 reviews, and tell all your friends to read my story! that's all I want. J Review, and enjoy!

Disclaimer: I own nothing.

_**Claire POV**_

For two days and two nights I sat by Quil, excepting only the minimal amount of food and water, focusing all my energy on trying to heal Quil, the werewolf boy I was hopelessly in love with.

For two days, and two nights I sat helplessly wishing that I could gaze into those warm chocolate brown eyes again, and lose my self in his intoxicating scent.

For two days, and two nights. I wished just that.

_**Quil POV**_

It seemed like it had been a life time since I had seen my Clair, her beautiful brown eyes, her luscious long hair. I missed her. Plain and simple.

Frustration was starting to set in as I wandered the same inky black of my mind, again and again, all sense of time lost. All I wanted was my Claire-bear, just her.

Every so often I would feel a small hand drift carefully across my sleeping face, but I was unable to react to the wonderful touch, my limbs, face, body, leaving me deserted in my time of need.

Then the doctor came. I could feel the vampire doctors presence with me hyper aware senses, as disabled as they were, his sickly sweet scent burning a neon yellow hole in the far off corner of my new dark home. I tried to squirm away from his scent, but I was lost, to lost to comprehend.

_**Claire POV**_

On the third day of waiting, his fingers started to move, only when Carlisle was near, but it was a steady start, a solid base to work off of. I began to ask the vampire to visit more often, telling him of this peculiar reaction, and amazing enough he agreed, bringing notes, research, and test tubes with him.

Sam had told me that this was not a normal reaction to a vampire bite, that all of them had had absolutely no difference made to their bodies, the venom burnt off in their over heated systems.

Something was wrong with Quil though, the mind controlling vampire having trapped him in his own head with the venom creating a solid wall around it, creating a trap.

A knock sounded on the door, and quickly got to my feet to answer it, the house was dark, and the pack was asleep in various rooms, all exhausted from trying to find a cure for Quil.

I turned the knob and frowned as I saw Carlisle waiting on the porch, his skin a dull white beacon in the dark night.

"I'm terribly sorry that I came so late, but I think that I've found something." He said hurriedly stepping in past me, and rummaging in a side bag that hung off of his perfectly sculpted shoulder.

"No problem, if it's something that might work, you can come anytime." I smiled, waiting expectedly as he pulled out a small vile of completely translucent liquid.

"Is this it?" I whispered, staring at him with pleading, hoping, wishing eyes. He smiled faintly.

"I believe so."

He sped over to the couch where Quil still lay, his handsome head lolling off to one side. Carlisle crouched down closely next to him, and I saw Quil's left hand twitch slightly, the closeness of the vampire irritating him.

"I researched it last night, and it seems that if I inject more venom, it will catch the already existing venom and burn it off in his system." Carlisle said quietly, sticking the vile into a new and shiny syringe.

"Will this hurt him?" I asked in a choked voice, my hands beginning to shake as he brought the needle closer and closer to Quil's arm.

"Do you mind getting Sam for me?" Carlisle asked softly, retreating the syringe a fraction of a centimetre, my question going unanswered. I nodded reluctantly and sped off to Emily and Sam's room, knocking quietly on the white wooden door.

"Mh!" came an annoyed grunt from inside the room.

"Carlisle's here." I said softly, knowing that Sam could hear me. The door swung open immediately.

"Does he have it?" He said, his eyes wild, and tired. I nodded slowly, and watched as he sped down the stairs at werewolf speed, entering the room and jogging to where Quil lay.

"Carlisle." He breathed. "Can I speak to you…privately?" Sam said in a hushed voice, and before I couldn't even tell what was happening they both sped out of the room and into the kitchen, whispered voices drifting into the room. I sat down quietly by Quil's closed eyes and softly stroked his fingers, playing with his nails, and tracing the wrinkles in his palms.

"Claire?" Sam called, his massive figure hulking into the dimly light room. I looked at him.

"I-uh- you might want to leave for this." He said quietly, and I knew by the tone that he used, that this wasn't going to be a gentle process. I shook my head, defiantly staying at my Best friends side.

"You have 2 minutes to leave." Sam warned, watching me intently, but I only shook my head again. He sighed, and nodded at Carlisle, who brandished the syringe again.

"How long?" Sam asked knowingly. Carlisle looked at him with his amber eyes.

"I'm not sure. This has never been done before." He answered, and slowly but surely stuck the needle into Quil's well muscled arm, pushing it in until only the plastic tube was visible, like there was no needle attached. I cringed as Carlisle pulled the pointed tip out, a small string of blood attached to the metal. The vampire didn't even blink. His self control was astounding.

I grabbed Quil's unresponsive hand and clenched it for all my might.

"Nothing's happen-" Sam began, but was abruptly cut off as Quil's body convulsed, and shook with a revenging force, his hand instantly clamping down on mine in a firm grip. I didn't attempt to take it away.

"Carlisle?!" I shrieked, watching as Quil's body writhed under and unknown force.

"It's the natural process Claire, it will hopefully be over soon." Carlisle explained in an all to calm voice, I stared on as Quil twitched and pulled at my hand, his body arching off of the couch in small periods of time.

Then it stopped. His body laying completely motionless, his chest barely rising, and his hand relaxed around mine freeing me.

I held onto his fingers, and leaned over his head, some of my long hair landing on either side of his ears as I inspected his face.

Then his eyes opened.

_**Quil POV**_

The vampire's smell lingered in hot burning pools as the floor of my mind gave way to a trembling, writhing board of black, my heightened senses telling me that my sleeping body was moving on it's own accord. The walls of my mind blazed arrays of neon, and metallic colours shining so bright I didn't know if I could stand it.

Then slowly after an unbearable amount of time, the lights began to fade, giving way to the dull red of closed eyelids. Wait, eyelids? I decided not to get my hopes up, high hopes only equalled crushed dreams.

I took in a shallow breath, and opened my eyes, gasping as I saw Claire's face dangerously to mine. My hopes soared.

I was free of my mind, and in my moment of frenzy, and weak self control, I plunging upward and connected our mouths, tasting her sweet scent on my lips, and her heavenly mouth on mine. Her lips pressed back, and as soon as it started it ended, and we both pulled away, a shocked expression on her face. My stomach sank to the floor.

What had I just done?


	6. Chapter 6: Swollen hearts

**Come on guys! One review? Pshhh, that hurt my feelings. Seriously. I get all these story alerts, and then I get 1 review! Thank you though for whoever did review, you made me smile. Now I have a proposition. I am currently in the midst of writing an original novel created by myself, so if anyone is interested in proof reading the first chapter, please message me!**

**Jc 55**

_**Claire POV**_

His lips tasted like heaven on mine, and I pressed into him, so happy that finally my wildest wish had come true, and as fast as it started it ended….regrettably; on my part.

I pulled away my eyes wide as Quil started back at me, shock, and fear staring back up at me.

"Claire I-" He started, but before he could finish his sentence, I flung my arms around his steaming neck and pulled myself into him, if it weren't for his abnormal werewolf gene, I'm sure he would have feared suffocation.

"I love you Claire-bear." He whispered into my ear.

"I love you Quil."

"Ahem." Coughed an awkward voice from behind us, and I let go reluctantly to find Sam standing with his hands balled into white fists. I blushed a brilliant red.

"Quil, it seems we need to talk." He said lowly, crossing his thick arms across his chest.

"Wus, goin on in hur." Mumbled a sleepy voice, and we all turned around to see a groggy Embry stumble blindly into the crowded living room. Quil looked at him with a smile on his face.

"Your awake!" Embry exclaimed, running up to Quil and resting a comforting hand on his shoulder, all signs of slumber lost in his moment of excitement. I took a cautious step back, and shrunk myself into the farthest corner as the rest of the werewolves immerged from their various bedrooms, all of which were the proud owners of bed head, and wrinkled clothes.

The celebrations died down as breakfast was served, myself bringing a heaping plate to Quil, Carlisle strictly warning him to rest for a least a few hours. He smiled at me genuinely, and gestured to a tiny vacant spot at the end of the couch where his knees met in the middle. I grinned and sat across his legs.

"I think we need…. to talk?" He said awkwardly, the comical moment of an uncomfortable Quil striking a smile on my flushed face. I could only nod.

Breakfast finished in a flurry of unwashed plates and full werewolves before it seemed that everyone had departed. Except for Sam, Quil, Emily, and I.

"Quil." Sam sighed, running an agitated hand through his cropped hair. "I'm only letting this happen, because, well I don't really have a choice anymore. But I'm warning you, she's young, and on top of that she is now my niece." He said sternly, his thick brow furrowed deeply over his deep brown eyes. Quil swallowed loudly, nervousness etched into the beautiful contours of his face. He nodded.

"Then you have my permission." Sam said, and exited the room swiftly trailing Emily by her hand.

"What was he talking about Quil?" I said softly, pulling my knees into my chest, and awaiting some horrible announcement that meant I couldn't be with Quil. He looked around quickly before his eyes landed on my face. His features instantly softened.

"Claire, I know that you think that I've told you all you need to know about werewolves, but I've kept a secret from you. You just weren't ready when it happened, you were far to young, and I couldn't get up the courage to tell you over the years." He said quietly, twiddling his fingers. I frowned.

"You've known me for 14 years Quil, since I was 2, and you have kept a secret from me for that long?" I said uncertainly. He nodded.

"It has never really mattered, until now. You see when a werewolf phases for the first time, its like a censor has gone of in their head, a censor that is always searching for their one true love. Their soul mate." He said softly, and my heart sunk, landing at the bottom of my stomach with a sickening thud and a series of shattering sounds. He really couldn't be with me.

"My search wasn't very long, in fact it ended…" He continued, looking at me nervously.

"When I found you."

I gaped at him, at felt tears building in my eyes. Quil was my soul mate?

"Claire, you don't need to be with me, I'll always be here for you. Unless you don't want me." He whispered, and I could see tears build on his lash line as well.

A tear fell from my eye, and I looked at him honestly, and spoke with a hoarse voice.

" I love you." I said softly, but the passion that was held within those three words were enough to last a life time, and with out waiting for a reply, I pounced on his and connected our mouths for the second time in the past few hours.

He needn't say anything, his response evident in his kiss.

"I love you more then words. More then everything, and anything." He said into my ears, and I adjusted myself so that I lay comfortably on his chest, his hot breath washing over the top of my head.

"I thought you were going to say that you could never be with me." I said tightly, my throat constricting around the very words. His chest vibrated with a laugh.

"Never." He whispered.


	7. authors note I am sorry!

Hey guys, so I know this has been a pretty short lived story SO FAR, but I'm kinda stuck on what to do next, please send me some ideas, cuz I'm bored and I wanna write, I just don't know what to write. And please send me some reviews about my actually writing, because I have no idea if it's complete crap that you guys are pitying lol. :D

Please send me a message.

Jc 55.


	8. Chapter 7: Woodsy?

**Ok, so here's the next chapter, don't make fun cuz I know it sucks. I absolutely despise it but I needed to write something! Anyway REVIEW PLEASE!!! I luv reviews, and unfortunately have not been receiving many ****L**** Anyone wanna take me up on my offer of proof reading the first chapter of my original novel? ****J**** anyway no making fun of this chapter no matter of how much it sucks out loud.**

**Disclaimer: I OWN NOTHING! If it isn't obvious by the MASSIVE writing skill difference.**

**Jc 55**

_**Claire POV**_

It seemed that after all the excitement of yesterday, the drama, the injuries, the new found love, school seemed pretty trivial to what else was going on.

"Claire you have to go to school." Quil insisted, watching with arched eyebrows as I pouted in the passenger seat of his old jeep.

"But why, I don't want to go to college when I'm older, so it's not like I _need_ an education." I retorted. He smiled.

"Still stubborn as always."

I huffed.

"Aw Claire don't be like that, your going to school. End of conversation."

"As stubborn as always." I grumbled, my irritation growing as he chuckled from behind the wheel. Just because I was in love with this werewolf, didn't mean that my patience with him was heightened what so ever.

Slinking down in to my seat, I awaited the arrival to my dreaded school a cross expression plastered on my face.

_**Quil POV**_

I shot sideways glances at my beautiful Claire, her deep brown eyes cast down in irritation as I continued to guide the car into the school parking lot. I knew that she was going to be mad at me for today, but I'm sure she would thank me when she was older for pressuring her into going to school. It was something that she needed. She needed real friends, friends that weren't giant mutated werewolves. Constant company around us could not be healthy for her, especially Embry.

My front tires ran over the first speed bump into the parking lot, when the scent hit me. The sickly sweet smell of a vampire, one that was in the school my Claire-bear was going to. I stepped on the break, blocking the traffic that was trying to get in from behind me.

"Claire, I-"

"No Quil, I'm listening to you. I'll go to school, but I won't be happy about it."

"Claire-"

"Fine, you're also right. Is that all you wanted?" She said irritably, and before I could pull her back into the car, she bounded across the parking lot, and in through the front doors. I sat dumb-stricken in my seat, trying to formulate a plan. The sting of not being hugged, kissed or waved good bye to being passed over as my worries took over my thoughts.

I parked the jeep in the closest parking space, and locked the doors behind me as I jogged towards the school, the scent growing into a burn as I closed in on the school walls. Panic started to ensue as I felt the hairs on the back of my neck prickle from the closeness of this vampire.

I frowned. The smell was indeed the scent of a leech but there was something different about it…smelled…woodsy? And as I drew myself against the school wall, the woods aroma began to intensify, taking over the sugary sickness that it had started out with. I peered in through the nearest window, shocked to find that it was Claire's calculus class, her tiny brown haired head listening attentively at the front of the classroom.

I smirked, no matter what Claire said, I knew that she liked school.

I faced back to the task at hand, roaming over the numerous faces that lined the rows of desks, until I saw him. The sickly pale face that grimaced in the back of the class, his stark black hair creating an incredible clash of colours.

A growl snarled through my throat, and at that moment Claire glanced out the window, her beautiful eyes glancing around in a bored manner, then they locked with mine and widened.

She raised and eyebrow, and swept the classroom with a raised knowing eyebrow, fear beginning to develop in her deep brown orbs.

I nodded, and before I could blink she grabbed her books and bag, spoke a few quick words to the aging teacher and sped out of the classroom.

"Quil?" her bell voice called, and I rushed to the front doors, gathering her tiny body into my arms.

"Quil what's wrong? Is there a….you know?" She said softly as I led her by the hand to where my jeep had been parked haphazardly.

"Claire, there's one in your class…." I growled, almost throwing her into the passenger seat in my haste.

"What?" She said shrilly. "When?"

"The black haired boy in the back of your class."

"Jamie? But…no. He's been in my school forever. That can't be true." She explained running a hand through her beautiful long hair. I gritted my teeth against the fact that there had been a vampire that close to my Claire-bear.

"Claire?" I said tightly, my jaw so tense I could barely form the words.

"Yes?"

"What is _Jamie's_ last name?" I asked tensely. She frowned in my peripheral vision, before flipping through her memory searching for the last name of the boy that had smelt of vampire.

"Cullen." she whispered, and it was at the moment I began to shake so violently I had to veer off of the road and pull over.


	9. Chapter 8: Cullen?

**Hey guys! So here is the next chapter, hope you like it, and you know what I like? REVIEWS. They make me ever so happy, so please! Happy new years! Everyone, and have fun with your parties! And thank you to those that have already reviewed.**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing. Dur.**

**Jc55**

_**Claire POV**_

I sat on the couch, my back leaning against Quil's chest as we watched the vintage movie that he had picked out for us tonight. His chest rumbled with a silent breath that constantly pushed through his perfect lips, his sleeping lids covering the massive brown orbs.

I didn't think that I would ever get used to have Quil for myself, to have the most perfect person (no matter then werewolf) to hold, and to love. The best part knowing that he would never fall out of love with me, and me to him.

After yesterday's school fiasco, Quil had forbidden from setting a foot inside the classrooms until the pack found the cause of this boy's existence, a Cullen they themselves had never heard of.

_**Flashback**_

"_Claire, there__'__s one in your class__…__.__"__ Quil growled, almost throwing me into the passenger seat in his haste._

"_What?__"__ I said shrilly. __"__When?__"_

"_The black haired boy in the back of your class.__"_

"_Jamie? But__…__no. He__'__s been in my school forever. That can__'__t be true.__"__ I explained running a hand through my long hair, agitated and confused. His jaw tensed and I saw him grit his teeth against the fact that there had been a vampire that close to me._

"_Claire?__"__ He said tightly, jaw so tense he could barely form the words._

"_Yes?__"_

"_What is Jamie__'__s last name?__"__ he asked tensely. I frowned and swept a fleeting glance at his profile before flipping through me memory searching for the last name of the boy that had smelt of vampire. I found it._

"_Cullen.__"__ I whispered, and it was at the moment Quil began to shake so violently He had to veer off of the road _

"_Quil." I whispered, stroking my fingers down his arm. This had only happened very seldom few times in my presence, and I had realized by now that my touch seemed to calm him._

"_Claire, stay away." He growled, his teeth clenched so hard that I feared for a chipped tooth. I ignored him, and kept stroking his arms, hair, face, until the moment came when he shook no more, the regular Quil sat before with a very discontented look on his face._

"_We need to go see Sam now." He said loudly, and turned the key in the car to roar the engine once again._

"_What is so special about Jamie, I mean if he's been in my class for this long, what makes him a threat now?" I asked softly, unable to contain my questions any longer._

"_The Cullen's are not supposed to step foot on our land, let alone allow one of them to attend school here, and for so long underneath our noses." He growled, his demeanour becoming that of his wolf self. I nodded, and decided to keep my mouth shut, not wanting to run us off the road._

_Arriving at Sam's house took us almost no time flat, Quil's foot seemed to be made of lead, and we both stepped out quickly to rush through the front door._

"_Claire, shouldn't you be in scho-"_

"_There's one in her class." Quil cut of Sam, wrapping a protective arm around my waist. Even in the midst of this major conundrum, I had to smile at the tingling his touch caused my skin to erupt into._

"_They know not to set foot on our land" Sam mumbled pacing wildly in front of us. "Which one?" He pressed._

"_I've never heard of this one." Quil said quietly._

"_What's it's name?" Sam growled._

"_Jamie?"_

"_They've recruited another?" Sam shouted, slamming his fist into the wall to make a sizeable dent._

"_He's been in my class forever, but if I remember correctly his last name just recently changed to Cullen." I whispered, the small fact surfacing in my mind as the conversation had started._

"_you never told me that Claire." Quil said angrily, his eyes not coming to look into my face. I cringed, hoping I hadn't made him mad. "I just remembered it now." I whispered. _

"_This has got to be resolved." Sam said loudly, and stormed out of the door to welcome the sounds of tearing clothing. He had phased._

"_Where is he going?" I said quietly._

"_To the border." _

_I stared at him quizzically._

"_What border?"_

"_All in time Claire, you've a lot to learn."_

_I sighed, and plunked myself down on the couch, realizing now that I had forgotten my cell phone in my locker. I had no means of outside communication._

_Quil came to sit beside me, and wrapped one of his massive arms across my shoulders, pulling me into this chest._

"_I'm sorry Claire."_

"_Why are you sorry?"_

"_Because this is my fault." He sighed, burying his face into my hair._

"_Don't say that." I whispered. He sighed again, and pushed himself off the couch, cold air rushing into take the place of his warm limb._

"_Movie?" He asked._

_**End of Flashback**_

_**Claire POV (continued)**_

A lone howl sliced through the air, and the narrative portion of our movie, making me jump, and cling to Quil as the howls began to get closer.

"It's just Sam." Quil whispered in my ear, before reluctantly pushing himself off of the couch and through the front door.

The howling ceased, replaced by human voices, all of which resonated with deep male tones.

I cuddled myself with my arms, and reached for the throw blanket that Emily and Sam always kept at the end of their couch, pulling it over me. But the heat wasn't the same, I wanted Quil's heat.

In that very moment all of the wolves entered the room, their hulking figures almost touching the ceiling, the same identical look of outrage plastered on their faces. They all piled into the kitchen leaving me to sit with my thoughts on the couch.

"Why would they do this?" A voice growled from the kitchen, anger making it rise above the murmurs.

"They're breaking the treaty." Another growled, and it was then that my frustration took over, and I lept from the couch and stormed in to the kitchen.

All voices went quiet.

"I have a say in this matter. Continue." I said proudly, resting my hands on the table with a small smirk on my face. The boys held back laughs, as Sam stared at my dumbfounded. To tell the least this was not my usual behaviour.

Sam look at me directly, and slowly told the story of the coven of vampire that lived just on the border of La push, forbidden to ever set foot on the reservation. He explained their diet, their life style, and their connections with the world. I frowned.

"So why is Jamie so special?" I asked. Sam's face grey solemn.

"They've adopted him."


	10. Chapter 9: Bruised?

Hey my little home slices, anyway here's the next chapter, it's the longest that I've written so you better enjoy it, and you know whats a great way to pay me back for it? REVIEWS! I lurve them! Anyway, thanks to all my loyal reviewers who have stayed with me throughout this whole process so far. ENJOY

Disclaimer: I don't own anything! ( except Jamie :D)

Jc55

_**Claire POV**_

The room seemed to grow deadly silent, as the news slowly leaked into everyone's minds, halting their brain functions.

"What?!" Embry yelled, slamming his fists down on the table, a long thing crack slicing through the thick wood. Sam shot daggers at him, while Embry looked over at Emily sheepishly.

"Sorry Emily." He said and folded his hands obediently behind his back. Emily sighed, and went to go get the wood glue.

"I couldn't get the bloodsuckers to tell me the entire story, but apparently, the parents of Jamie were distant relatives to the doctor, something like his great-great-great grand daughter's cousins once removed."

"What happened to the parents?" Brady inquired, looking fervently around the large circle that had formed to hear the story.

"I'm not sure, but they aren't alive any more, and unfortunately, neither is Jamie." Sam grimaced, his dislike for the 'un-dead' extremely prominent.

"What are we going to do about it?" Quil said tensely, his massive arm snaking around my waist automatically.

"They've said that this was Jamie's last week at school, by Friday, he'll be past the boundary and abiding by the treaty.

"Friday?!" Quil stormed, his arm tightening around my waste, I winced. He didn't notice.

"It was a fair deal -even for vampires- I've agreed to it." Sam said firmly, putting an end to the one sided fight Quil was creating.

"Do you realize how close that _thing_ was to Claire?!" Quil raged, his fingers digging into the skin of my side. Pressing and pulling at the muscles and god knows what else that lay beneath my skin. I had to bite my lip to keep from yelping. None of the werewolves seemed to notice.

"I do Quil, that's why I've given you the rest of the week off of patrols to stay at the school while Claire's there. You can keep a close watch." Sam said, Quil's grip tightened, and unfortunately I couldn't help but hold back the small cry of pain. His grip immediately released me.

"Claire-bear what's wrong?" Quil panicked, lifting my chin so that he could look into my eyes, which felt damp.

"Nothing." I said quietly, and turned my attention back to Sam as he began the most part of the story the Cullen's at told him at the border.

_**Quil POV**_

I pulled Claire's chin up so that I could look into her deliciously brown eyes.

"Claire-bear what's wrong?" I said shrilly, turning her face ever so slightly to look for any signs of damage.

"Nothing." She all but whispered, and turned back to Sam, her eyes glistening ever so slightly. I didn't know what was wrong with my Claire, and I could feel the frustration starting to build in my chest at the fact that I couldn't fix what was troubling her if she wouldn't tell me.

"Claire, outside please." I grumbled, dragging her through the door, and onto the porch in front of the entire pack's curious, and bewildered eyes.

"What's wrong?" I said bluntly staring into her shining eyes.

"I already told you Quil, nothing's wrong. You're overreacting." She said with an irate voice, dismissing me with a flick of her hair. My brow furrowed.

"Why did you cry out then?" I pressed.

"I-uh- stubbed my foot on the table leg." She stuttered. I knew she was lying.

"You're lying."

"I'm not, now can we _please_ go back inside?"

"Why won't you tell me?"

"Because Quil, you don't _need_ to know absolutely _everything_ that happens to me." She said quietly, the sharp tongue in her voice was clearly evident though. I faltered, taken aback by her mild anger. If this is what happened to me when she was mad, I couldn't imagine the wreck I would be if she was furious.

"Claire. I don't need to know everything about you. But I'll always be over protective of you, that's the way things go, that's just the way things go with an imprint." I said softly, taking a step forward, and reached my arms for her where she hesitantly obliged. I buried my face in her hair.

"Sorry Claire- bear." I whispered in her cute little ear. She sighed into my chest, and nodded her head, snaking her arms around my waist - the height that her head reached.

"Let's go back inside." She mumbled, and taking me hand she 'dragged' me into the house, her tiny figure swaying in front of me.

That night, I got Emily to call Claire's mother for the permission for Claire to stay at Sam's, my concern of the closeness of this vampire at her school tweaking a nerve in me. Luckily permission was granted, and as I sat in the kitchen chair I watched Claire's body rise and lower with the slow, deep breaths of sleep.

"Sam?" I said, looking up over my glass of water to catch the alpha's attention. He nodded for continuation.

"What happened to Jamie's parents?"

Sam sighed, and looked at me disdainfully.

"His family was into hunting first off, and the only place that they have enough time to go is just around here, especially on the edges of the cliffs. The Cullen's hunt in those woods, on their side of the border of course. Anyway, I guess Jamie and his parent's were on a routine hunting trip when a grizzly bear and two cubs got caught up in their path. The mom over reacted and chased the family to the edge of the cliffs where they could only stand their grounds." Sam said sadly. I nodded, not exactly _eager_ to hear more, but curious indeed.

"The bear attacked all three, and pushed the parents over the cliff. Their bodies weren't found. Turns out the Cullen's were hunting that day, and the big one, you know Emmett? Or something like that, anyway he caught the scent of the bear, and then the scent of the humans, and went all crazed trying to get to Jamie. Bella and Edward pulled him away in time though, and that's when Carlisle chased off the bear, and picked up Jamie. They had the choice of whether to let him die, or turn him.

The picked the one choice." Sam finished, heaving a large sigh, and running a restless hand through his hair.

"That awful." I said quietly, Sam nodded, and slowly left the kitchen taking his glass with him.

I turned around and walked slowly into the living room where Claire lay asleep on the couch, her shirt riding slowly up her side, to show a sizeable portion of her flat stomach….. And her side.

I frowned, and bent closer, but they were unmistakeable. The exposed side of Claire's middle seemed to be bruised purple and blue, her russet skin looking extremely injured. My hands began to shake, at who would have done this, because whoever it was, I was going to hurt them, hurt them like they did Claire.

In the midst of my reverie Claire woke, flashing me a sleepy smile, which quickly disappeared at the expression on my face.

"Whas wrong Qwil?" She slurred, slowly sitting up and tugging her shirt over her side, wincing slightly as her fingers brushed the large array of bruises on her skin.

"Where did you get those bruises? Who gave those to you?" I said angrily, feeling my hands start to vibrate as her face darkened, unpleasant memories coming back to her.

"Don't do this now Quil." She sighed, laying her head back down on the edge of the couch.

"I _will_ do this now. Now who gave those to you?" I insisted. She buried her face in her hands, and shook her head.

"Claire? Why won't you tell me?" I said helplessly, dropping down on to my knees to bring my head to the level of her covered face.

"Because Quil." She whispered, the trouble of blocking her tears was starting to show in her voice.

"Claire?" I whispered, stroking her face, while inside the turmoil that was growing was slowly starting to seep through to my emotions.

"Just tell me." I said softly.

"You don't want to know.

"Why wouldn't I want to know who hurt you?"

"Because it was you Quil!" She yelled, jumping off the couch and swatting away my hand. I gaped at her, and felt all shaking cease to drop in a dead ball weight in the pit of my stomach.

"w-what?" I stuttered.

"It was you Quil. Today at the table when you had your arm around my waste. That's why I made that noise." She said softly, taking a step towards me.

"But it's ok Quil; really, they'll be gone in a week. My skin just bruises easily that's all." She reassured, taking another step towards me.

I felt frozen, iced from the inside out. _I_ had hurt my Claire? It was _me_?

"Quil?" She whispered, I took a step back, and looked her to her eyes sadly.

"I-I have to go." I choked, unable to stop the tears that not flowed down my cheeks in halted rivers.

"Quil, don't go!" She cried, racing after me, as I pounded the floor with my feet, flying through the front door frame, and exploding into my massive wolf form, the forest line only feet away.

"Quil, don't go." She choked, her beautiful voice floating delicately over the tree tops. I shook my massive wolf head in vain to try and block the horrible image of Claire's bruises from my mind. But they wouldn't leave, making my paws scrape, and scratch at the forest floor, golf ball sized tears streaming relentlessly from my massive eyes.


	11. That gawd awful authors note

Hey guys, so as much as I love you all, I'm just not getting enough REVIEWS. I've read stories where I'm like OMG why don't they post just cuz they aren't getting stupid reviews, well now I know why. I've had like over 350 hits, and 28 reviews! that's lame! I'm not saying that I'm going to stop writing, but I am going to say that I am DEEPLY disappointed. L

Anyway.

1) I will explain why Jamie can control his little blood thirst thing in the next chapter

2) next chapter will be up tomorrow. PLEASE REVIEW/

And as great as the story alerts, and author alerts, and favourite alerts are they just aren't the same as Reviews. I feed off of them! Literally……. Just kidding. Anyway please REVIEW!


	12. Chapter 10: Letters

_**Despite the AWFUL numbers of reviews I'm receiving, I'm still posting the next chapter BE THANKFUL!!!and REVIEW!**_

_**Chapter 10: Letters**_

_**Quil POV**_

This is exactly why I hadn't told Claire, exactly why I had kept myself from her for so long.

Exactly why.

I had abstained from my sweet Claire for almost half of my life, to leave her out of harm's way in more way's then one. Now she had a vampire in her class that could possible smell me on her, and I had hurt her _myself_. My stomach churned and twisted at just the mere thought.

My Claire. My poor Claire. What had I done?

My paws pounded at the ground harder and faster as my anger spiralled out of control, taking over my bodily functions.

_**Claire POV**_

I stared after Quil as he ran off into the night, the inevitable tearing, and popping noises of his helpless phase. This is exactly why I hadn't told him, exactly why I had kept it from him

Exactly why.

Tears were mercilessly building in my eyes, as his large wolf body disappeared into the dark night, no moon to light the skies, no street lamps nearby. Just darkness.

"Claire?" Sam called, his loud steps travelling towards my frozen figure.

"Claire?" He repeated, resting a massive, warm hand on my shaking shoulder.

"Where's Quil?"

"He left." I said shakily, hastily wiping my bottom lashes, dashing away all signs that I had been close to tears.

"where'd he go?"

"I don't know, he j-just left." I stuttered, shifting my shoulder so that the heated hand fell from my body. It reminded me to much of Quil. "It's my fault, I made him mad."

Sam grunted, and ran past me, the same popping sound repeating itself with the tearing of clothes. The signs of a controlled phase.

_**Quil's POV**_

I traced the same foot prints I had made only seconds before for the eighth time when the subtle shiver of a new mind phasing pressed into my minds ear.

_Quil? _Sam called, running towards where my eyes were telling him where I was.

_leave Sam_

_What did Claire do to you? She said she made you mad, and then just up and left, she's heartbroken back at the house. I'm sure whatever she said could have been handled better then this._ Sam reprimanded. I stood still, watching in confusion as he entered the same clearing that I was currently standing in.

_She said it was her fault?_ I growled, the hairs on my back bristling.

_Yes, what else could have hap-?_

_It wasn't her fault. In the slightest._ I cut off, sinking down onto my stomach, and burying my head beneath my paws.

_What do you mean it's not her fault? What happened?_

_I-I- hurt he-her._ I stuttered, trying as best as I could to hold back the fresh onslaught of tears that was forming.

_w-what?_ Sam said, taken aback by my sudden truth. He sighed loudly in his head, and I saw him shudder as memories of Emily's scars came rushing back to him. I guess my fault was slightly better then his, only slightly.

_What did you do?_ Sam finally asked, preparing himself for some awful mental image.

I slowly, but reluctantly showed him. The sadness creeping up on me again as I had to relive the findings of Claire's bruises, and the realization that I had been the maker.

_Quil_ Sam sighed, poking at my bowed head with his large nose.

_Quil. She's right; she's going to be fine. It happens to the best of us. Jared's gone through the same thing._ Sam confided, pulling me up to a standing position by the scruff of my neck.

I looked at him, my eyes shining in that face of my mild anger.

_Why have I never heard about Jared?_

_He wanted it kept a secret. I daresay he was worse off then you. _

I grimaced, and moaned a howl, my heart panging with sorrow.

_**Claire POV**_

I lay awake on the couch, my heart pounding furiously. Quil hadn't returned all night, and as the sun began to rise, thus dawned another day that I could tick off as Quil not keeping his promise.

"Breakfast Claire." Emily called from the kitchen; the unwanted smell of homemade breakfast filled my nostrils.

"I'm not hungry." I said quietly, reburying my face into the pillows on the couch. I could hear Emily sigh; I knew it wasn't nice of me to be so mean, so unresponsive especially in the instance that Sam wasn't home either. Most likely with Quil.

The door banged open, and in walked a very haggard looking Sam, his face irate with anger, and his muscles tense with the outcome of a lost fight.

"Emily?" He called, walking purposefully into the kitchen.

"Yes?"

"I need to talk to you!" He said loudly, his gruff voice turning low enough for me to not hear him.

"What?!" Emily exclaimed, and my heart sank knowing it was about Quil, all of my worries -however- melted (seemingly) into a pool of Claire as Quil stepped over the front door step.

"Quil?" I said hoarsely, getting up off of the couch and staggering over to him, my vision splotched from getting up so quickly.

"Claire." He breathed, rushing forward and taking me into his arms, his sweet scent mixing heavily with the smell of the forest.

"Why did you leave me?" I asked tearfully? Pulling myself away from his warm body, and looking into his beautiful brown eyes.

"I- I couldn't handle it Claire. I can't stand the thought that I hurt you." He mumbled grimly, pulling my head back into his chest, and resting his chin on top of my head. Suddenly he pulled away, and tipped my chin up to meet our lips, his soft mouth landing harshly on mine.

I frowned, I didn't like this kiss. It had the finality of a last embrace embedded in every pulse of his heart beat, the finality of never seeing each other again. I didn't like this kiss at all, at all indeed.

_**Quil POV**_

I watched as my beautiful Claire walked tiredly into the school, her gorgeous eyes fluttering every few seconds in the efforts to stay awake. As much as I had protested, she insisted that she go to school today, her homework -she said- had been piling up and she didn't want anymore then necessary.

Her figure disappeared behind the vast set of double doors that led to the main hallway.

I blinked back tears as the memory of our last kiss seared itself into my memory. I called Jake, asking him to watch over Claire for a little bit, to keep tabs on the vampire in her classroom. He agreed, and said he'd bring Nessie along.

Jake arrived, bringing with him his imprint, her beauty was staggering, but nothing compared to my Claire.

My Claire.

I arrived back at Sam's and Emily's to find that the house was vacant, the perfect conditions to pull off my master hiatus. Pulling out the crumpled note that I had taken all night writing, I carefully slipped it onto the dining table, Claire's beautiful name scrawled on the top.


	13. Chapter 11: A gift

**BE STILL MY BEATING HEART! Oh man, I got almost 20! Reviews yesterday! OMG, now that's what I'm talking about! We're almost at 50! Anyway here's the next chapter ENJOY AND PLEASE REVIEW. I luv you all! **

**Disclaimer: I own nothing, except for Jamie, please don't take him ****J**

**Jc55.**

_**Chapter 11: A gift**_

_**Claire POV**_

I could feel my muscles stiffen considerably as I took my front seat in my Calculus class, the knowledge of a newly turned vampire burning a constant hole of worry in my mind.

"Everyone please pass your homework to the front." ordered the teacher, his eyes not so much as shift to the vast sea of faces in his class. I hesitated, I hadn't done my homework last night. The students passed their papers to the front, the entire back seats of my line piling their papers on my desk to be collected.

"Thank you" The teacher said, grabbing each stack. I felt the cool shiver of disappointed pass the teachers face as he counted the assignments, glancing at names and faces as he went along.

"Claire? I don't seem to have yours." He said coolly, looking at me in a very condescending way.

"I-I, I had some family issues that prohibited me from doing my homework." I said quietly, sinking lower into my plastic seat, and keeping my eyes glued to the ground.

"I don't except excuses like that Claire, seeing as I had no knowledge of this so called 'problem'. I'm afraid, I'm going to have to give you a zero for the day."

"But-but, that's not fair." I protested, but my pleas went unheard as he turned his back to me, and strode over to his massive wooden desk. I winced at the thought of the phone call my parents were going to receive tonight, guessing that my late night visits to Emily and Sam's were going to have to stop as part of my future punishment.

The class passed by slowly, my brain winding in monotonous circles, trying to figure out a way to avoid the zero. I came up with nothing.

The bell rang. I gathered my things, and bee lined for the teachers desk, the other kids in my class filing out of the door at a remarkable pace.

", I really can't get a zero for the day." I begged, hoping that the sincerity I was feeling projected to him as well.

"Claire, I have set rules in this class, and it is not my fault if you do not abide by them. I have no choice." He said coldy, and ashamed as I was, I could feel the tears start to gather in my throat. I felt a presence behind me.

". Claire is telling the truth, and I'd be happy to call my cousins to solidify her story." Sang a voice from behind me, and even though the decibels in his voice were so fluid and beautiful, it made my blood freeze to think that _he_ was that close to me. Quil was probably going crazy outside right now.

"Jamie, how would you know anything about this problem?" accused. Jamie flashed him a dazzling smile, and I could see that the teacher was slowly being won over.

"Our family's are closely knit despite the La push, Forks border. My cousins were involved."

"But if I am correct Jamie, I believe that I saw your homework handed in. If it involved both of your families and yours was handed in, then surely Claire has no excuse.

"I believe you are mistaken , my home work was not finished either." Jamie said calmly, and in the blink of an eye I thought I saw a lightning fast hand pitch into the bundle of papers and pull out one solitary sheet. It was almost like it never happened.

I balked. Vampire speed.

I glanced behind him to find that a small crumbled piece of paper lay in the palm of his hidden hand.

Why was he helping me?

rifled through the homework.

"It seems your right." He sighed. "I guess I'll let you both off. But if there is a next time I assure you that I won't be as lenient." He reprimanded, dismissing us with the flick of his wrist.

We both exited the room, and both stopped to look at each other in the emptying hallway. I stared up at him, and gasped as I caught sight of the dulling burgundy eyes in front of me.

"I know what you are." I whispered, watching as he jaw tense, my breath washing over his face.

"I know what you are too." He chuckled, his dazzling smile shining on me with it's full force. I shook my head to keep my brain working.

"Why did you help me?" I mumbled, staring at my feet, my hair covering a good half of my face.

"Why should I not have? You were in trouble, and I simply helped you out. It's nothing to be commended for."

I stared at him, wondering what brought this sudden wave of giving over him, I had never spoken as much as ten words to him in the entire time that I knew him.

His strangely coloured eyes frowned as I said nothing.

"Claire are you ok?"

I frowned again. Quil should have come by now. He would have sensed the vampire. Where was he?

"I-I think so." I stuttered, fiddling with my fingers. "thanks." I whispered, looking at him sincerely.

"Don't worry about it. Y-you're a really nice girl Claire, I hope that we can be friends." He said shyly, an adorable dimple making itself known on his right cheek.

"I-I don't know, I don't think my friends would approve"

His face hardened. "Who cares what your 'friends' say, it's your decision." He said in a steely voice, referring to the werewolves. I pursed my lips.

"I should go, they'll be waiting for me." I said softly, and adjusted the strap of my side bag, wondering wildly where the hell Quil was.

"As should I. See you tomorrow Claire." He said in a friendly voice.

"Wait." I called, making him turn around in his act of leaving. He smiled and nodded in my direction, a sign for me to continue.

"H-how can you stand it? The people, they're so close. I mean, you're so…._ new_" I said, completely bewildered at his self control. He smiled genuinely.

"I was wondering when that was going to come up." He said softly, and took a step forward to bring our bodies close together. My breath caught, his perfect face only inches from mine. He bent low, so that his cold mouth was only centimetres from my ear.

"Call it…a gift." He whispered, and chuckled lightly before he turned and walked away gracefully. My heart fluttering wildly.


	14. Chapter 12: Arms

_**Thanks for your REVIEWs!! Enjoy this chapter, I luv you all!**_

_**Claire POV:**_

I hurried out of the school, slightly disturbed by the feelings that had thrashed around in my chest during my encounter with Jamie. But more importantly, where the hell was Quil?

I scanned the parking lot with fervent eyes scoping for the jeep that Quil owned, feeling my heart start to hurt as I found it empty, except for one small red rabbit.

Jake?

I ran forward, finding out quickly that it was raining out, large angry splashes covering my face.

"Jake? What are you doing here?" I asked, as I wrenched open the passenger door and plopped myself down into the soft cushions.

"He-uh-He had to leave somewhere. He needed to figure some things out." He said tensely. I frowned.

"What's going on?" I said slowly, taking in the strained expression on Jakes face, his large brown eyes looking around wildly. He was lying.

"Where's Quil?" I demanded, turning in my seat as he pulled us out of the parking lot.

"I'm going to let Sam tell you that one." He grimaced, pressing the gas pedal down, his dim headlights reflecting off the slick roads.

"Why what's wrong? Is he hurt? Is he ok? Jake _come on_ you have to tell me!" I cried, gripping onto his shoulder tightly with my tiny hands.

"Claire let go I'm driving." He growled, and I reluctantly turned to my seats, tears welding a heavy lump in my throat.

"What happened to Quil?" I whispered to the window, the trees out side zooming past, and before I knew it we had pulled into the driveway of Sam and Emily's house, the numerous windows lit by subtle lamps.

I hopped out of the rabbit at lightning speed, and sprinted into the house, my bag and books long forgotten in Jake's car.

"Sam?!" I yelled, storming into the house, my hair snaking with rain like medusa. I heard an unhappy grunt from the kitchen, the place where I always found him, and walked in there, my eyes aflame, and my hands on my hips.

"Where is he? Is he hurt?!" I screamed, angry tears spilling over my eyes from the lack of information I was receiving.

"Claire. Shh." Sam said softly, coming to pull me into his arms. I pushed him away.

"I want Quil."

"He's not here."

"Well then where is he?"

"He-he is out thinking some things through."

"That's what everyone is telling me! I just want an answer!" I shrieked, scratching viciously at my arm.

"Claire. Quil, he uh….he left."

"Well just tell me where he is, and I'll go get him. Is he at home? Is at my house looking for me?"

"Not that kind of _left_ Claire. He left. He left La push."

I gaped at him. Quil…left me? The words didn't seem to compute with my brain, and I felt my face flush.

"Claire, are you alright?" Sam asked, putting a reassuring hand on my shoulder. I shook it off. I didn't want to feel his werewolf heat.

"Why didn't he tell me he was going?" I asked quietly.

"He left because of you Claire. He didn't want to hurt you anymore."

"But he never has!"

"Quil's a very impressionable guy. He doesn't let things go." Sam said solemnly, dropping down into his seat once again. I felt the anger twist and rise in my chest.

"He just _left._" I spat at Sam, a very frightened look passing his face as my body shook with rage.

"He did _do_ anything, and he _left!_" I raged, and before I knew what I as doing, my feet carried me out of the open front door, past Jakes still parked car, and into the dark forest that lined the other side of the street.

"Wait Claire! He left you a letter." Sam called, his long legs chasing after me with a beige envelope clutched in his hand.

"Just give it to me." I growled, sticking my hand backwards so I didn't have to look Sam in the eye. I felt the small piece of paper fold gently into the palm of my hand.

"Leave." I hissed, and heard as Sam slowly retreated backwards, his cautious steps telling me that I wasn't going to be able to stray from his sights.

"Leave!" I screamed, plunging head long into the dark forest.

It had been ten minutes since I entered the woods, small beams up premature moonlight streaking through the open canopy above. I hadn't realized before, but the forest that I had always portrayed as a beautiful spectacle, now stared at me in a rather sinister matter. My bare arms were scratched and frozen from the wet branches that slashed at my skin, and it felt like my fingers were permanently cemented to the letter that was still clutched in my hand.

My last life line.

I sat myself down on a large rock to my left, an exceptionally bright moon beam landing on its surface, and pulled the letter from my fingers, breaking the seal with one rip across the top of the envelope.

I sighed, and unfolded the carefully written not pouring over the words that Quil had wrote. My Quil.

_Dearest Claire,_

_I'm sorry sweetheart, but I just couldn't live with myself after I saw what I had done to you. The fact that it was completely by mistake, and that I have never noticed it happen is so scary to me, the very thought of hurting you is worse the leaving you. _

_So I need to. I don't know if you will ever see me again, my mind hasn't been made up, but please Claire you've got to understand the pain that I had to endure when I saw what I did to you._

_I love you so much. More then the world. You are my world._

_I love you Claire._

_With love; Quil Ateara. _

I stared at the letter, my fingers numb with either cold, or shock, I couldn't tell. Quil had left because I had shown him my bruises.

He was such a child. My heart ripped at its stitches, bleeding in various spots as my anger rode past my sadness. How could Quil do this to me? How could he just _leave_? I did know one thing for sure though. I hated Quil. I hated that he did this to me. So soon after we had gotten the go ahead into our relationship.

I hated him.

"Claire?" A soft voice said from in front of me. My head cranked forward, and I caught sight of the scarily beautiful face looming in the darkness. I blinked away any tears I had. Quil -was now- not worth crying over.

"Jamie?" I whispered, pushing myself off of the cold rock, and folding the letter into my back pocket.

"Yes."

I took a step forward, and I heard a small hiss escape his lips.

"The border is between us."

"I know" I choked, emotions suddenly becoming to much for me to handle.

"Claire? Claire, are you alright?" Jamie said, his voice holding true concern. I nodded, and stumbled towards him, my vision blurring.

"Claire!" He yelled, and raced towards me and caught me in his arms. His granite arms. And for some strange reason, it felt like I fit there. Like I belonged.


	15. Chapter 13: Orders obeyed

**Hey guys!! So guess what?! I got SO MANY reviews on the last chapter, I was extremely impressed….hmmm….seems like all my nagging as finally paid off. Who would have thunk it?! Lol,anyway, I know it's short, but there's no way I'll be able to get another chapter out until the weekend, I'm just so busy! So enjoy! And review! Luv you all**

**jc55**

_**Claire POV**_

"Claire, they're coming." Jamie whispered into my ear, my stinging eyes looking up at him with a deep carelessnes.

"We're on the other side of the border."

"But that doesn't mean that they can't just come right across it. This is breaking the treaty Claire. I'm currently holding an imprint."

"Ex-imprint." I corrected leaning against him.

We had been sitting on the forest floor for a while now, long enough for the moon to rise to it's highest point in the sky, showering both of us in it's god like rays. His cold granite arms were placed around my waist, pulling me to him as I sniffled into his shoulder, struggling to regain my self composure.

"Claire, they're getting really close." Jamie choked, his eyes focused on a particularly dark patch of forest. I giggled despite my situation.

"It's ok…I'll protect you." I grinned, throwing my head back as I laughed lightly. His face turned upwards stiffly. I could tell he was scared.

"Jamie, this was my choice." I said firmly, disentangling myself from his limbs, and standing straight and proud ready to confront my family, my friends.

The trees rustled as numerous pairs of oversized paws smacked against the dirt, churning up all of the small plants in their wake. The bushed began to move, and then finally a massive head poked itself through the leaves, it's large brown eyes calculating the situation, flickering from my face to the invisible line on the ground. Then to Jamie.

The growling started almost immediately, and in seconds 6 more wolves jumped from the woods, standing as if to strike, their legs spread apart in menace.

"Sam, tell them to stop." I said quietly, staring at the large jet black wolf that headed the small gathering. It shook it's large head to the side, giving me a firm and unmoveable no. I didn't care.

"Sam. When Quil isn't here, I am not apart of this pack. This is my decision."

The wolf whined, and ducked behind the nearest shrubs, a small popping noise emitting through the still clearing.

Sam Uley stepped out in his human form, a brown pair of cut offs slipped over his legs.

"Claire, what the _hell_ do you think you're doing?" Sam snarled, his muscles rippling with his immense amount of restraint. I stared back coldly.

"You heard what I said didn't you? Quil left, therefore I'm no longer apart of this pack."

"Claire, Quil's being stupid, no come over here."

"No."

"You young lady will get over here, this _instant_."

I looked at him coldly, before snorting loudly.

"Quil _left_ me! Sam, I'm not going to forgive him for that. He's acting like a child!" I cried tearfully, and slowly I felt Jamie's arms wrap themselves around my shoulders, whispering sweet shushes in my ear.

"Get away from her leech!" Sam shrieked, his toes coming dangerously close to the imaginary border.

"It's h-her decision Sam." Jamie said softly. I smiled.

Sam looked close to tears. I laughed softly.

"Claire?" He said, the hurt in his voice panging at my heart strings, almost making me change my mind.

"I'm sorry Sam. But he hurt me more then anyone else has ever done in my life. There is no forgiveness." I whispered, tears rolling down my cheeks, as I realized that this was going to be my goodbye. My final leave.

Sam looked at me meaningfully.

"Claire. Quil will be back, and when he returns, I expect you to return as well." He said coldly, and turned on his heel before stalking off, back into the woods, the audible rip of his cut offs tearing through the heavy silence. I let out a massive breath.

"Claire?" Jamie asked, pulling me around as he looked into my eyes, searching them.

"That went…well." I breathed. He smiled, and pulled me into a rock hard hug, his arms forming a steal barricade around my body.

"Claire? Will you…Will you go on a-a date with me?" He stuttered, I giggled and looked up into his gorgeous face. Everything just seemed so…right.

"Yes, of course Jamie."

_**Sam POV**_

_QUIL?! _I raged in my mind, searching for the distant voice of my brother. I heard it ripple through the pack as he replied.

_What_

_Quil, Damn it! Get back here right now. This is an order! _I yelled, stopping my persistent galloping as he replied slowly.

_Sam, I can't. I'm not going to hurt her again. Ever again._

I blew a hot breath out of my mouth, bearing my teeth as I set in to make my order concrete, something that could not be ignored.

_Quil. Do you know where you chased Claire to when you left? Quil you chased her into the LEECH'S arms! _I screamed, the loudness of my mind voice even making me wince. His thoughts balked, and I could feel him stop his running, the scenery in his eyes extremely still.

_W-w-what? _he choked. I growled again.

_Obey my orders._

_Yes Sam._


	16. Chapter 14: floppy paws

**Hey guys, you are SO lucky that I updated during the week, I guarantee that it will not happen often, so SEIZE the opportunity. And possibly review? Haha, anyways enjoy it as much as I enjoyed writing it. It's a filler chapter, a complete and total fluff chapter. Just fun stuff. REVIEW**

**Jc 55**

_**Quil's POV**_

I raced back through the woods that I had just recently passed by, redirecting myself, and tracing my way back to the town that I had left. The town that I was so helplessly not allowed to evade. My paws pounded harder as Sam's words rung loudly in my ears, his stern voice reverberating off of the thick walls in my mind.

Had I really pushed my Claire into a leech's arms? Had I put her in more danger? More?!

The hair on the back of my neck bristled, and stood on end as I ran head long into the harsh wind, squinting my oversized eyes as I took small bits of rain to my face.

The scenery here was beautiful, all pine trees and small meadows, larks singing in the far distance. Yes, I had gotten quite far in the short amount of time that I was gone. Almost to Canada, the border had only been a few miles away.

_**Claire POV**_

I waved goodbye to Jamie, as I retraced my steps back across the invisible border, a silly smile plastered on my face as I began to look forward to our Friday night date. Something simple, dinner and a movie. Although it would only be a dinner for one…hopefully…

I crossed the edge of the forest in haste, trying with a vain effort to get back to my house before any of the wolves were alerted to my presence, something that had really never been done.

All was silent.

"Claire!"

I groaned, and started to walk faster, though I knew that my stout legs were nothing in comparison.

"Claire!? Wait up!" I frowned. That wasn't Sam. I started to slow my pace, and began to turn around, moving backwards at a snails pace.

"Collin?" I asked, squinting into the dark night, I didn't need to look far however, his goofy grin was seen from miles away.

"Yah, it's me. Where are you goin' Claire?" he asked innocently, pulling up beside me as I turned to face the way I was inevitably going.

"Home."

"Oh…that makes sense."

"Mhm."

"Listen Claire, you… you can't _date_ Jamie." He said softly, the firm tone in his voice sliding off of his tongue. I stopped in my tracks, and glared at him.

"You can't tell me what to do Collin."

"_I _can't…"

"Sam can't either."

"_He_ can't….."

"What do you know that I don't?" I said, peering at him through narrowed eyes, and cocking my head to the side.

He grimaced, and rocked back and forth on his heels, shoving his hands awkwardly into the massive pockets of his jeans. They were nice. Not something that was usual with the wolves. To many shredded clothes.

"I-I don't know what your talking about." He stuttered, his cheeks paling as I took an intimidating step forward.

"Tell. Me. Now." I demanded in the deepest, most menacing voice I could ever muster. He blinked once, and let a large breath of air pass through his lips, ripping a hand from his pocket a rubbing it fervently against his forehead.

"Geez, Claire." He muttered.

"Please Collin?" I cooed, widening my eyes until I knew, that even in the dim light, you could see my brown iris's sparkling in their puppy dog, dewy way.

"Ugh.." He mumbled. "Sam's gonna kill me."

"I know. But at least you'll have me off your back."

"I know someone that can stop you from…_dating_ Jamie."

"And…who would that be?"

"Quil."

I frowned at him, deeply confused.

"Quil's gone."

"For now."

"What's that supposed to mean?"

"Geez Claire, he's your damn imprint do you not miss him at all?" He said angrily, looking at me like I was some deranged heartless mad women.

"I'm _his_ imprint. There's a difference." I said quietly, lying through my teeth. Quil had only been gone from my life for the most miniscule amount of time, yet I could feel the slow ache of my heart start to hollow my chest cavity. I -however- pushed it aside and replaced it with happy thoughts of Jamie.

"You'll start to feel the side effects soon."

"What is Quil, a drug?"

"Mhm. _Your_ drug."

I snorted, and ran an irritated hand through my long hair.

"Quil's coming back." He whispered, looking to the forest that I had just come out of. My hand froze.

"W-what?"

"Quil's coming back."

Damn. I hadn't planned on that, I had planned for him to be gone…for a long time, a time period extensive enough to maybe replace him with Jamie. Now he was coming back. I started to panic.

"He can't."

"Well he is."

"Tell him not to come back. I'm mad at him."

"You sound like a five year old." Collin laughed, walking beside me as I jogged towards my house.

"Tell him no."

"I can't do that Claire, Sam ordered him back, he has to listen."

"Ohhhhh, Sam's going to get it." I threatened, shaking my fist in the air for emphasis.

Collin chuckled.

_**Quil POV**_

My running began to falter as I felt my eyelids droop, a few hours of consistent running could really wear down on a guy, especially an emotionally unstable guy. Namely: me.

My paws felt floppy, and lifeless at the end of my long legs, smacking at the ground with half-hearted effort. I dropped to the ground, and slid my head on top of my folded front legs, sniffling at the ground as I realized that I would have to wait through an agonizingly long night until I could see my Claire again.


	17. Chapter 15: cold? Warm? choose?

**Hey everyone!! Here's the next chapter, I'm so sorry it came out so late, but it's been an incredibly hectic week. I hope you all enjoy this, and again it's mostly just a filler chapter for what comes next, which I will hopefully be able to write in the next few days. PLEASE REVIEW!!**

**jc55**

_**Quil POV**_

I awoke to find myself laying peacefully in my wolf form, a horrible crick in my neck as I raised my head to their rightful place on my shoulders, tensing all my muscles in preparation for the run I had ahead of me.

Slowly I crept up, and onto my feet, shifting my weight from side to side to wake my sleeping limbs, my stomach growling forcefully. Man was I hungry.

_**Claire POV**_

Slamming my bedroom door behind me, I stalked across my room and wrenched open my closet, anger seeping through my skin in horrible gushing torrents.

"Claire? Honey?" My mom called from somewhere in the living room, I shouted back a two worded 'I'm fine', and resumed the massacre of my closet and clothes.

Where had my fuzzy pyjama's gone?

I shuffled, and flung every shirt out of my way until finally -at the bottom of the pile- I pulled out my canary yellow pair of flannels. I stamped out of my room, and locked the bathroom door behind me, turning the hot water knob violently.

Peeling off my dirty clothes, unfortunately gave me a few short minutes for all of my thoughts to bombard my mind, slowly cooling my anger as I thought about Quil. His name seemed to soften my heart.

I desperately shook my head to avert my kind thoughts towards Quil, stepping into the steaming hot shower, the warmth almost reaching the degree of Qu-

I growled and turned the water to cold. I didn't need another reminder.

My skin prickled and stung as the abnormally cold temperature slapped against my arms and legs, chilling me to straight to the bone, and I couldn't help but think…if this was what it would be like to be held by Jamie.

To be liked, maybe even loved, by such an opposite as to what I had grown up with. Was it even possible? And it was there, and then that I vowed I would try, try to live my life without the most important icon that I had existed with.

I flicked off the tap, and stepped out, shivering with massive quakes and quickly dried myself off before pulling on my warmest pyjamas. The warmth didn't match what I was accustomed too.

Tucking myself into bed wasn't an easy task, memories and traditions of Quil sinking into my brain. Quil had always come and hugged me goodnight. Always. Since I was 7.

He would always sneak in through the window, and tuck me in without my parent's knowing, just some Quil and Claire quality time.

It had been a tradition, and tonight was an entirely new thing for me as I pulled the covers up by myself, and snuggling deeply into the warming sheets.

_**Quil POV**_

The sun was starting to rear its head as I padded into the final stretch of forest before La push, making careful tracks around the invisible borders end, leaving at least a hundred yards between itself and I.

Claire would be waking up soon, it was almost 7, and it was a school day. A school day that I couldn't pick her up for. My heart stung at the thought. I wondered in the small, scared voice of my mind, whether she would take me back or not. If she would forgive me for the horrible parting I had made us both endure.

I could only hope.

_**Claire POV**_

I awoke to the morning light, shivering as I soon found out that my hair was a tangled -still wet- mess, and my pajama pants had rolled up to above my knees, letting half of my body heat escape.

Delaying the activity of school could only be done for so long, and after nearly twenty minutes of lying in bed, I had no other choice but to haul myself to my closet and throw on a hasty outfit of a t-shirt and jeans. Plus a pair of converse.

Next came the immense task of my bush of hair, and after twenty more minutes of brushing it out with a searing hot straightening iron it seemed suitable enough to be shown in public.

"Claire! Honey, you're going to be late. Is Quil coming to pick you up?" I grimaced at the name, already feeling the invisible tug of separation pull at my heart strings. Wrapping them up until they seemed too tight to do anything.

"I know mom. Could you give me a ride?" I called, running down the stairs as I swiped my bag from the end of the hallway.

She peered at me curiously as I brushed past her, and lunged at an apple.

"Quil's not picking you up?"

"No!" I answered, too quickly. She raised an eyebrow.

"I mean, no." I said more calmly, taking a large juicy bite of the red apple. She frowned but asked no more.

_**Quil POV**_

I rounded the last edge of forest, phasing behind a large bush, and pulling on the pair of sweatpants I had tied to my ankle, grimacing as the signs of my journey telling themselves through large mud stains.

I jogged briskly towards Emily, and Sam's house my heart feeling lighter in mere seconds at the though that my Claire was so near by, so close, I could almost feel her.

"Sam? Emily?" I shouted as I sprinted into the living room of their small home, searching around the corner of the nearest wall, searching for my friends. I walked around the house, turning into the kitchen as the last room to check, and my eyes widened as I saw Sam and Emily both eating breakfast quietly, undisturbed looks on their faces.

"Sam?" I said quietly, watching as his eyes glared at me icily.

"Quil." He stated coldly, turning back to his paper in an instance. I frowned.

"What's wrong?" I asked quietly.

"What's wrong? You ask. What's wrong?!" He yelled, slamming his fist down on the table, shaking the small wooden legs that it stood on. "How _dare_ you come back here, and expect that everything would be ok. You hurt my niece; you hurt Emily because you hurt my niece." He said viciously, coming to stand directly in front of me, our noses practically touching.

"I-I'm sorry." I whispered.

"Your apology is not enough this time. You have absolutely _no_ idea what this has done to Claire."

My heart squeezed itself in as the image of Claire's beautiful face swam into my head.

"C-Claire? I-is she ok?" I choked out. Sam's face hardened.

"No, she is not ok! You…" He faltered, face turning red with anger. "You chased her into a LEECH'S arms!" He shouted, pushing my chest as his hands began to shake. I gulped back tears, and felt my own shaking begin to start.

"Sam." Emily's soft voice said quietly. "Not in the kitchen."

And with that Sam pushed, and shoved me outside as we both exploded into our wolf forms.


	18. Chapter 16: Unrecognizeable

**Hey guys! You better send me some love because I'm updating super late, and it's an Extra long chapter! So REVIEW PLEASE. **

**But definitely not like snipits1o1. You silly little girl I hate you too snipits. :P Haha!**

**REVIEW**

**REVIEW**

**jc55**

_**Quil POV**_

_Sam! Stop!_

_Don't you DARE tell me to stop!_

_I didn't mean to, really I didn't think that this would happen._

_That's right, you didn't think. At all. _

Sam lunged at me, and sunk his teeth into my left rib, crunching at least one bone and making me release a dreadful yelp from my bleeding mouth.

This had been going on for nearly an hour how, and Sam still hadn't cooled down, a constant rage raving through his body. Claire's face consistently in both of our heads.

I pushed against Sam's swiping paws, backing him slowly into the backyard of his own home, a painful limp making this an excruciating process.

"Sam? Quil?…. Sam!" Emily shrieked, her fearful eyes raking the bloodied fur that coated my skin.

"Sam! Stop it!" She screamed, rushing forward, her beautifully scarred face contorting to an even worse extent. Sam's mind flooded with the horrifying scene that depicted Emily's scars, and I felt his attack cease instantly, his shaking slowly dissipating to a subtle vibration as she neared our forms.

"How could you Sam?!" She cried, running over and standing in front of my waning nose, it's tip slowly reaching the ground as I lost all the strength my adrenaline had built up. Sam whimpered and retreated closer to the edge of the forest, the closeness of Emily while he was still in his wolf form was making him uneasy.

I rested my aching head in my paws, feeling the large gash on my brow slowly start to heal itself over, the stinging of our fast acting repairing system making my body feel like it was being dipped in acid.

"How could you?!" She spluttered, at an absolute loss for words, taking a menacing step towards the cowering Sam. "I thought maybe one swipe, possibly a little wrestling would clear this up Sam! This isn't even _your_ problem, it's Quil's! Can you even _begin_ to imagine what he's going through right now. Claire is _his_ imprint. Certainly not yours." She spat at him.

He whimpered, and bowed his head. It was then that I took my chance.

I limped, and stumbled haphazardly into the forest, phasing as soon as I was covered by a large bush, and pulled on my pair of dirty cut offs, my arms barely containing the strength to do just this.

Looking down I grimaced at the vast amount of injuries that covered my russet skin, tainting my entire body a deep, sickly burgundy. Emily's shrill voice was still echoing in the yard as I staggered my way back onto the trimmed grass, her screams silenced as she caught sight of my battered body, and I knew that that was worse then anything she could have said.

Just silence.

"How could you." She whispered shooting daggers at Sam before rushing to take a hold of my less injured arm, her small hands fitting perfectly in the largest place of untouched skin.

"Don't-Don't be mad at him." I said softly, my eyelids drifting shut as my body began the large process of replacing my blood supply.

"Quil. Quil honey, stay awake until we get you inside." She soothed in her motherly tone, pulling me towards the house as I stumbled behind her desperately. I grunted, and felt the small shimmer of Sam's phase shake through the air. I was going to get it tomorrow. When I was completely healed.

"Ok Quil. Stairs. Up one step. Good, now the other."

"Thanks Emily."

"Don't thank me Quil. This is my fault, I gave him permission."

I frowned.

"S'not your fault." I slurred, feeling the warm rush of air as the back door to the house was opened, and I was pushed through and into the kitchen.

"Keep walking straight, the couch is right in front of you." She guided, and as soon as my shins skimmed the soft cushions of sofa I sank into it, grumbling how I would clean the fabric of it's dirt and blood in the morning.

"Don't worry about Quil, you just get some sleep." Emily said softly, clearing away a piece of matted hair from my forehead.

_**Emily POV**_

I dialled the phone frantically, glancing at the fitful sleep that Quil had fallen into.

A voice picked up on the other end of the line.

"Claire?" I asked shrilly.

"Emily. What's wrong?" She answered, the panic rising in her voice.

"Claire you need to get over here, I know it's late, but there's been an…..accident?"

_**Claire POV**_

I threw on a red cardigan, and pulled on my converse sneakers as I walked hurriedly through my front door, yelling about an emergency at Emily and Sam's. Of course my parent's had known about the entire werewolf, imprinting story before I had even had the clue to figure out that something was amiss with a 20 year old hanging out with a little girl.

A fact that I hadn't gotten over easily.

Walking down my street sent chills up my spine as I glanced at the dark forest. It just seemed eerie, knowing all of these creatures that roamed there, creatures that most people wouldn't deem possible to existence. Something that I lived with everyday.

I rounded the corner of Emily's street and bounded on to their front lawn, racing my way up the porch and knocking quietly on the front door before turning the knob myself.

"Claire?" Emily whispered, her tired face appearing in the small crack that the door had opened, making me jump back in surprise.

"Emily. What's going on?" I hissed, slipping into the foyer as she silently closed the door behind me. "Where's Sam?" I asked.

She looked at me guiltily.

"He's….out."

I frowned.

"What does that mean?" I said through narrowed eyes, acutely aware that something was being kept from me.

"Quil's back." She whispered.

"What?" I said loudly, receiving a small smack over my mouth as her hand covered my lips.

"Not so loud, he's sleeping."

"Why would I care about him?" I said savagely, twisting out of her grasp. She grimaced.

"Sam…He got to Quil before I could tell you.." She said quietly, and as involuntary as it was, I could feel my heart sink. Only once had I ever seen the after affects of one of Sam's attacks, almost a year ago. Collin had accidentally splashed a cup of steaming water on Emily's finger. The outcome had never been able to leave my mind, and I knew from that day on that I would surely die if anything like that would happen to my Quil.

That is until the day had actually come.

"W-where is he?" I asked, trying to keep the harsh, unforgivable tone in my voice, while it felt like I was falling to pieces each moment I was being kept waiting.

"Living room couch." She said softly. I nodded, and swept her into a large hug before I slowly left to the family room, stopping hastily as I saw his oversized bare feet hanging off the edge of the sofa.

"Quil?" I whispered, peering around the side of couch, and gasping at what I saw.

His face was almost unrecognizable, his brow completely covering in dried blood to reveal an immense gash that travelled across his forehead. His cheeks were a burning red and his mouth was cut and torn, small trails of blood and dirt soaking his hair into a matted mess. I pressed my hand to my mouth to cover the small whimper that came to my lips, suppressing all of my sympathy and focusing on the just that the situation held.

Taking a tentative step forward, and pulled a small stool to the front of the couch, leaving at least two feet in between our bodies. A safe distance.

Quil had left me. That fact had still not left my mind, and as I watched him sleep soundly, the large gashes across his chest and stomach evident, I couldn't help but think that we were never going to be the same.

The hurt that had settled in my heart from the short amount of time that we had spent apart rearing it's ugly head. A decision had to be made, and I knew before the question even popped into my head what the outcome would be.

So I decided I would stay only for a few hours to make sure that he would be ok and make sure for myself, leaving before I knew Quil would wake up, and no one would be the wiser.

And as I watched Quil's chest rise and fall in a soothing motion that lulled my aching heart, I hesitantly started to look forward to Friday night. My date with Jamie.


	19. Chapter 17: forgiven

**REVIEW! Because I totally just gave you two chapters in two days. Amazing I know right, Might not happen again any time soon though because of school exams. I hate them with a passion.**

**I still hate you snipits!! Haha! That nickname makes me laugh every time. You silly silly girl.**

**jc55**

_**Claire POV**_

It was nearly 5 in the morning before Emily insisted I go home for some rest, I had refused the first 3 times she had asked. I needed to know that Quil was alright.

"Claire, he's going to be fine. Look they're hardly the size of paper cuts anymore." She said gesturing to the shallow lacerations that covered Quil's russet skin. I blinked back tears. The truth was that I didn't want to leave, I wanted to stay here, I wanted to forgive Quil, to let him take me into his overheated arms. Forever.

But I knew I couldn't do that.

"You're sure?" I asked quietly. She laughed softly, and nodded.

"Claire your exhausted. Go home, and get some sleep."

I sighed, and ran a tired hand through my knotted hair, the tangles evidence of many agitated twirls.

Slowly I pushed myself off of the tiny stool I had perched on for the past 6 hours, and stretched on my tip toes, feeling the sleeping muscles in my joints tingle and crack.

"I'll….leave you to say goodbye." Emily said hastily, walking out of the room and into the kitchen, most likely looking for Sam through the back window. He hadn't yet returned.

I stared down awkwardly at my sleeping Quil, feeling my heart pound with what I felt for him. I took a deep breath and calmed my pulse, pushing aside my over reactive feelings.

"Goodbye Quil." I whispered, taking a daring step forward and brushing my hand across his cheek, stroking the soft skin that inhabited there, and with that I turned, and walked sadly through the door.

_**Quil POV**_

My eyes slowly fluttered open, revealing a very well lit room, the late day sunlight pouring through the open windows, and the wonderful smell of cooking wafting through the air.

I yawned softly, and stretched my arms over my head, wincing as I realized that most of my muscles had not healed from the attack last night. Even more stranger then that however, was the tingling sensation that had my cheek had acquired, the feeling that only one person could make me feel.

Claire.

My heart tingled and sparked with the idea that she had been here. With me.

"Quil?" Asked Emily's soft voice warily, her beautiful scarred face peering out of the open doorframe to the kitchen. I smiled tiredly and waved a small hello, wincing as the torn muscle in my shoulder protested loudly.

"Oh! Don't move…I'll bring you some move." She said warmly, presumably going to grab me a plate the size of a garbage can lid full of food. That's Emily for you. When in doubt -serve delicious food.

"How are you feeling Quil? Do you need another pillow? Some clean clothes? I'm sure Sam won't mind, I mean honestly how could he right?…" She babbled, handing me a plate entirely covered with the most delicious looking spaghetti. I smiled at her, and shook my head to all of her questions, furrowing my brow as she got to Sam.

"He hasn't come back?" I asked softly, setting my fork down, dismissing the hungry waves ricocheting in my stomach. She flashed me a watery half smile, and shook her head, running a tense hand through her hair.

"Collin and Embry are out looking for him." She whispered, sinking down onto the opposite arm of the couch, a small tear trickling down her face.

"Emily. It's ok, he'll be back soon, I know he will, and if he doesn't I'll go looking for him myself."

"You would do that? After all that he did to you?"

"Of course. It was my fault it even happened in the first place."

"Don't say that Quil. It certainly was not."

I laughed quietly, and grinned at our ping pong conversation.

"Eat, I know your starving. I can hear your stomach from over here."

That much was true.

_**Sam POV**_

I ran my way through the large circle of bushes I had been walking around for the past three hours, unable to keep the awful expression on my beautiful Emily's face from my mind. What had I done? Hurting Quil like that? Letting all my frustrations out on the already broken brother of mine.

And in the process I hurt whom I love most.

Emily.

_Sam?_

_Sam, you out there?_

I tensed my long hind legs, watching as Embry and Collin slowly emerged from behind a far off bush, their large eyes pouring over the vast expanse of untouched forest.

_what do you want?_ I asked savagely, growling as my words fled into all of our minds.

_Emily wants to know why you haven't come home yet. She didn't get to say anything before you phased back to a wolf and ran away._

A small whimper grew in my throat, and I nodded my head towards them both.

_She wants me to come home?_

_Yes, she's worried sick. _Embry said vehemently. I smiled inwardly, and starting to gallop back towards my home, and my beautiful Emily.

_**Quil POV**_

"Emily?" A deep voice shouted, the soft closing of the back door audible due to my heightened hearing. I flinched.

Sam was back.

I swung me feet off of the far side of the couch, and let them land of the floor quietly, leaning back so that the light hit my healing skin in such a way that it was almost like the marks weren't even there.

"Sam?" Emily called, back rushing down the stairs behind me, and hurling herself into the kitchen, the muffled embrace that they shared echoing through the house.

"Where did you go?" She said softly.

"For a run." He answered in an equally hushed voice. Silence passed between them, and I felt my body go rigid as I heard Sam sigh loudly.

"He's in the living room." Emily said.

Damn it.

Sam shuffled slowly into the room, his massive form hunched over in resignation.

"Sam." I acknowledged, crossing my stiff arms over the worst of the bruises and lacerations.

"Listen Quil….I…" He said awkwardly, rubbing the back of his neck as he desperately scrounged for some form of apology. I grinned slightly. Sam definitely didn't apologize, it wasn't his thing, and the fact that he was trying meant a lot more then his words.

"It's ok Sam. Really. My fault. You don't have to apologize." I said quietly, running a hand through my slightly long hair.

"I need to though. Because even though I was mad…I wasn't just fighting you because of Claire. I-I…took my frustrations out on you, and that's wrong. I-I'm sorry Quil." He sputtered self consciously.

"Your forgiven."


	20. Chapter 18: Singer

_**Three chapters in three datys?!?!?! I must be crazy, or have no life. Ehhhh I think the answer is obvious. (optioin B ;)_) PLEASE REVIEW and BESTILL MY BEATING HEART WE"VE HIT ONE HUNDRED REVIEWS! Holy man! I luv your feedback, so I'd like to borrow it :D**_

_**Jc55**_

_**p.s don't worry this is definitely not the end, though it may seem like it. **_

_**Claire POV**_

I yawned, and snuggled into my pillow as the loud shrill beeping of my alarm clock butchered any dreams I was having. Then it hit me.

It was Friday.

I leapt out of bed, and pulled the small pile of clothing I had set out the night before, running into the bathroom while wiping the sleep out of my eyes.

Today was the day.

The day that I actually let go of Quil.

Pulling on the hot water tap, I twisted it until it snapped against it's end notch, steam emanating from the small shower.

I peeled off my pajama's and stepped into the scalding water, enjoying the feel of prickling skin.

Yes indeed, today was the day. My date with Jamie was only mere hours away, and I felt giddy and excited with the prospect of possibly a new love. Someone that I hadn't technically been forced to fall for.

_**Quil POV**_

It had been days since I had spoken to Claire, and the once needle sharp pain in my chest had now settled to a lonely, pulsing, thud of longing, something that I was sure would never go away unless she was with me.

I stepped out of the guest room in Emily and Sam's house stretching until my palms laid flat against the ceiling, and yanking on the t-shirt I had pulled off the post on my bed. It smelled like the woods, and I vaguely remembered the short patrol run I had ran last night, scouting out the border.

My heart thumped painfully.

Today was the day that Claire was going to cross that border.

Emily had told me.

Ouch.

_**Claire POV**_

I lumbered through school in a happy daze, a strange dull aching pounding in my chest, but I dismissed it eagerly, walking slowly into my calculus class to find Jamie already sitting comfortably at the back of the class.

"Claire." He breathed, pushing himself up from his chair effortlessly, and gliding towards me as he extended his arms and pulled me to his granite chest.

"Hey." I said lamely, intoxicated by his scent. A cotton candy sweet.

"You ready for tonight?" he asked softly, releasing my shoulders and rubbing at the back of his neck awkwardly. Something that Quil often did….

"Definitely."

_**Quil POV**_

I paced anxiously on the front porch of Sam's small home, pressing my fingers against my jaw in thought. I knew what I had to do, and I knew she would hate me for it if she ever found out. Claire would probably never speak to me again, but that was a chance I was going to have to take, besides. I could be really sneaky if I wanted to.

"Quil what are you doing?" Emily asked softly, from the open doorway, and bewildered expression on her face, and a cup of steaming tea in her hand.

"Do you know where Claire is going with…_him_ tonight?" I asked tensely, watching carefully as she took a sip of her drink.

"Why? Your not going to stop her are you Quil? You can't do that, she'll just push you farther away."

I frowned.

"No. I'm just….going to follow her that's all."

She grinned, and looked at me knowingly.

"Well in that case. Yes. Yes I do know where she is going."

_**Claire POV**_

I rubbed at my arm awkwardly, looking at myself in the mirror. I certainly wasn't hideous, but I certainly wasn't 'Jamie' standard either.

I had slipped on a formal red top, with a nice pair of dark wash jeans and small slightly heeled shoes. It was casual, but not too casual.

I sighed and pulled at my long straight black hair, the clip was just not strong enough to hold it all back.

_**Quil POV**_

I phased quickly, making sure that my cut offs and t-shirt were strapped securely to my hind leg before I dashed into the forest, making sure that I was well hidden behind the numerous coniferous trees.

Thankfully for me, the vampire had chosen the closest food shop to the border as possible, probably letting all of us werewolves know that he meant no harm.

I didn't believe it for a second.

My massive paws pounded the ground with a vengeance as I raced towards the border, slowing only when I felt the small shiver of the 100 yard warning blink in my mind. Damn.

I skidded to halt just as the silver Volvo I knew to be owned by the leeches passed me by on the close road, the bright headlights shining in the deserted parking lot as it pulled into the small restaurant.

I had only been to that certain food shop once, on my mother's 40th birthday. It was quaint and small, and something that Claire would love.

Unfortunately.

I watched with massive, wide eyes as my Claire stepped out of the passenger side of the Volvo, her amazing body covered in elegant clothing. God she looked good. I whimpered slightly, but continued to watch over my love.

_**Claire POV**_

I followed Jamie in to the small restaurant, his powerfully muscled back rippling beneath his thin button shirt. It was mesmerising.

"Table for two. Cullen." Jamie said softly to the cashier at the front desk, her deep green eyes slowly glazing over as she caught sight of Jamie.

"I-I-I…sure." She stammered handing me two menu's and leading us to a small secluded table at the far corner of the restaurant.

Jamie slid into one side of the booth, as I slid into the other, a devastating smile on his pale shell pink lips. There was no denying that he was a gorgeous creature.

"Claire you look beautiful." He said softly, and I felt my cheeks flush.

"I-uh- thanks. You've already said."

He chuckled, "And I can't say it enough."

"Thanks for everything Jamie. Really." I said sincerely, reaching across the table and taking hold of his icy hand, slightly gasping at the low temperature. He grimaced at my reaction.

"I know. Takes a while to get used to."

"No, it's ok. Just…shocking." I grinned, holding his hand tighter.

He pulled out a menu, and looked at it thoughtfully, making me frown. I had heard enough about Vampires from the pack to know that they definitely did _not_ eat human food. More like just the human part…

"You're not really going to eat anything are you?" I asked cautiously, slightly dazzled as he flashed me a drop dead smile.

"Why would I not have anything to eat on our date?" He asked slyly, and I giggled slightly, feeling like a young school girl, the word 'date' filling me with a silly joy.

Suddenly Jamie tensed, a feral hiss escaping his taught lips. My eyes widened.

"What's wrong?" I whispered, wincing as his grip on my hand squeezed tighter.

"Claire. You need to leave. Now. I-I-I- don't think that I can…. I don't think I can…." He choked, eyes trained on the corner right behind my right shoulder. I heard footsteps echoing from around said bend, and soon a beautiful young girl probably one year older then me emerged.

"My singer." He whispered, almost inaudibly. I gasped, and tried to pull my hand from his grasp, but it was like an iron cage had been locked and set in place over my fingers, slowly shrinking in size.

I could feel my hand go numb as his grip constricted with a revenging force.

"Jamie. Stop. Your hurting me." I whimpered, but it was like he hadn't even heard me, his golden eyes were only her's. The beautiful young waitress.

"Hello sir, ma'am. Is there anything I can get you to eat?" She asked politely, and I read her name tag quickly. _Sarah._

"Yes…" Jamie hissed menacingly, his grip tightened until I felt bones crack, and it was then that I could no longer contain the loud yelp of pain that ricocheted through my arm.

"Sarah. You-you…..need to get out of here now." I whimpered, staring at her with the most honest expression I could muster. She frowned.

"No. Don't leave." Jamie soothed in a deadly voice, his eyes slowly shading over in a coal black. Oh no. She was dazzled, rooted to the spot. Oh no.

_**Quil POV**_

A loud yelp of pain rippled through my hearing, and I was alert in mere seconds, phasing as fast as I could and yanking on my meagre clothing, my heart beating so fast I thought I would leave my chest.

Claire was hurt.

I ripped through the edge of the forest, sprinting across the parking lot, not bothering to wince as I felt a small piece of broken beer bottle glass cut into the fleshy underside of my foot. Nothing mattered right now. Nothing but her.

I flew through the front door of the restaurant, coming to an instant halt as I searched frantically for where my Claire was, and as I soon as I saw the small wisps of chocolate brown hair peak out from behind a small booth in the farthest corner, I raced towards it. Hoping.

"Claire!" I yelled, skidding to a stop as I registered the sight in front of me. My Claire, silent tears rolling down her cheeks as she tried futilely to release her hand from Jamie's grip, yanking and tearing at her captured wrist with her free arm.

Jamie's eyes were wide and a deathly black focused on a mesmerised girl that stood shell shocked by his looks in front of the table, her eyes wide with fear as a feral snarl emitted from Jamie's mouth.

I leapt into action, ripping at the frozen Jamie shoulders with a strength I didn't know I had, making him release my crying Claire, and dragging and yanking him outside, his muscles falling into remission as he realized I was technically only trying to help him. I pushed him outside, punching him as hard as I could in the side of the jaw, and sending him flying down the small series of steps that led to the front door of the restaurant. He hurt _my _Claire.

" What the hell is your problem leech!" I shrieked, picking him up by the collar and punching him down into the ground, a metallic screeching tearing at my ear drums as a sizeable dent showed itself in his cheek. It didn't matter.

"Leave. Now." I hissed darkly, watching him with venom in my eyes as he slowly got to his feet, a pained expression in his eyes. I knew that if I hurt him anymore, I was going to regret it.

"T-tell Claire that I…I'm sorry." He choked, before turning and running full speed towards his home. I stood fuming and radiating a mean anger, before I finally remembered my beautiful Claire inside with the girl. I needed to see her.

I sped back through the door, turning the first corner so sharp that I might had slipped had it not been for my superior senses.

"Claire? Claire?!" I yelled, calling out in desperation as I passed the last corner to her booth, stopping in front of her huddled body as I found it curled up on her seat, silent tears continuing to run down her beautiful face.

"Claire?" I whispered, keeping my distance, though all I wanted to do was pull her into my arms, and never let her go. But if she didn't want me. Then I would do anything to make her happy, including staying away.

"Q-Quil. I-I-I'm s-s-s sorry." She sobbed, flinging herself out of the booth, and wrapping her arms around my neck as I pulled her into me, the place that she belonged.

_**Claire POV**_

I flung myself into Quil's arms unable to contain my massive urge any longer, sobbing noisily into his shirt as I let him sit down with me on his lap.

"Claire. My Claire-bear." He whispered over and over again into my ear, his husky voice sending chills up my spine as I realized how much I had missed this. How much I had missed him.

"Quil. I've been so stupid." I cried, pulling away to look into his beautiful brown eyes, that softened with the hint of a grin.

"You've been nothing but rational, and smart Claire. It should be me your blaming. Not yourself. I'm sorry Claire. I'm so so sorry." He said sincerely pulling me back into a smouldering hug.

"How's your hand." He whispered, making me think about the crushed bones I now owned.

"It's broken." I said bluntly, grimacing as I felt all of his muscles tense, and wolf -like hiss escape his mouth.

"It's ok Quil. I just need a cast. It'll be better soon."

"I know." He said quietly, pulling away again to look at me with heated eyes.

And then he kissed me.

Giving me on of the most soul searing, heart splitting kisses I had ever experienced. One that made me bow backwards and my toes and fingers tingle, despite the pain throbbing from my hand.

And I wouldn't have it any other way.

A question rolled off my tongue with and insistency that I couldn't control, making me blush as I blurted it out.

"Quil?" I scorned. "Were you spying on my date?"

He only chuckled, and pulled me in for another kiss.


	21. Chapter 19: Damn werewolf

_**Sorry! It's late I know but better now then never. Anyway I literally hate this chapter, my writing sucks right now and I'm sick to top it all off. So review anyway, even though I'm sure you're all going to be disappointed. **_

_**jc55**_

_**Claire POV**_

I cuddled into Quil's chest, curling my arms so that I could press against as much of his massive chest as possible, the rock hard muscles that lay dormant under his skin providing the only comfort I wanted.

_crash._

I jumped in Quil's arms, as I swivelled my body to face the direction that the loud smash had come from, gasping as I found the crumpled body of the girl that Jamie had called his singer, her skin a deathly pale.

Quil swore a few choice words under his breath, and gently placed me on the now chilly booth seat before rushing over to the girl and desperately trying to revive her.

Quil slowly picked her up in his arms, and much to my dismay I felt the swirl and tug of jealousy leap in my stomach, making me glare at the girl despite my best efforts not to.

Quil chuckled glancing at me quickly as he laid the girl down on the nearest table.

"Jealous Claire-bear?" He smirked, taking a step back as a few concerned co-workers of Sarah's rushed over, flitting around helplessly as they tried to decide what to do. I glared at Quil.

"No." I lied, watching with narrowed eyes as he shrugged out of the growing crowd and came to pull me to my feet.

"You're a horrible liar."

"good to know." I murmured sarcastically under my breath, frowning deeply as he chuckled at my almost silent words.

Damn werewolf hearing.

_**Quil POV**_

I pulled Claire out of the restaurant after I had left 'Sarah' in sufficient enough hands that I needn't worry, and pulled my phone out of my pocket, ready to call Sam or someone for a ride.

"Who are you calling?"

"You're not walking all the way home." I said firmly.

"I have you though, it's not like it's going to be dangerous for me to walk while you're here."

"Claire your tired, and you need to go to the doctor." I sighed, letting the cell phone rest limply in my hand.

"As far as I know, you're the safest escort I could ever have." She said softly, weaving her good hand through my fingers, creating an unbreakable hold. I grunted and ran a hand through my hair (which happened to be in disarray).

"Fine."

She smiled devilishly, priding the fact that she could get whatever she wanted.

Damn imprint persuasiveness.

_**Claire POV**_

The moon was slowly rising higher in the sky by the time Quil and I reached the parking lot of the La push hospital, the sterile white doors looming closer as he slowly slipped me off of his steaming back.

"You'll stay with me right?" I asked quietly, feeling my bones ice as I thought about the lone, solitary beds that sat lined in those foreboding rows….

"Of course Claire-Bear." He said softly, pulling me to his side and planting a loving kiss on my temple before pushing me through the front doors and walking me up to a large desk.

"Hi, my girlfriend needs to see a doctor, her hand's broken." He said warmly, giving the receptionist one of his signature full toothed smiles while he left me and my heart leaping on the word 'girlfriend'.

The woman smiled faintly, and dialled a few random numbers on her large secretarial phone, giving some sort of code and a few short words before hanging up promptly.

"If you just sit in those chairs right over there the doctor will be out to see you in a few minutes." She said sweetly, the sugary tone in her voice making me shudder in disgust. Quil chortled beside me before steering both of us to a pair of the dusty blue chairs the hospital was famous for.

~~*~~

Two hours later I was now the proud owner of a bright yellow cast, and a few unshed tears that had only been stemmed by Quil.

I hated hospitals.

"All better Claire-bear?" He chuckled, pecking my cheek as we walked out of the emergency room and into the cool late night air.

"Much." I sighed, pulling his hand back into my cast-less one.

"Your mom's going to be wondering why you weren't home on time." Quil said sternly, pulling my onto his back as we set off for home, his body heat warming my tired muscles and lulling my eyelids into a heavy cement-like state. I yawned and nodded against his toned shoulder blades.

"We need a story," he continued, "You have any ideas?"

I frowned and searched my brain for the most plausible excuse, realizing that I really didn't need anything complicated.

"It rained. There were steps into the restaurant. I had to walk down them. End of story." I laughed softly, burying my face in his thin t-shirt.

He smelled delicious, and I felt his back vibrate as his deep laugh resonated through the thick night air.

"Very believable." He scoffed, letting go of one of my legs and stroking the fingers that were now cloaked in plaster. I smiled.

~~*~~

Quil rounded the last corner of the damp, dark street that took us to my house, walking in long steady strides as I drifted in and out of sleep, my cheeks flushed from the heat he was giving off.

"Claire? Claire wake up, we're home." He whispered over his shoulder, jostling me a little from my piggy back position. I opened my eyes groggily.

"I doon wunnu gewt uph." I slurred, re planting my face into his back and letting out a satisfied sigh. He chuckled, and slipped me off his back, holding me up as I steadied myself on the shifty ground, against all of my wishes.

"Your mean." I scowled, frowning up at his gorgeous face.

"I know. But you love it." He chuckled, pushing me towards the front door as I yawned loudly again.

"You got the story straight?" He asked, wanting reassurance. I giggled.

"It's really not that hard, it happens to be my everyday life…"

"I know Claire-bear." He laughed, "Just making sure."

I stopped at the front door step, suddenly very awake, and turned to look Quil in the eyes, a small smile pressing on my lips.

"Goodnight Quil." I said sweetly. He smiled, and I watched as he russet cheeks flushed a light shade of red.

He bent down low and pressed his lips to mine as I automatically looped my arms around his neck, pulling him into me as he snaked his arms around my waist.

"Goodnight Claire." He chuckled resting our foreheads together briefly before, leaving me dazed and confused as he pushed me lightly through the front door of my house and straight into the worried arms of my parents.

Damn werewolf.


	22. Chapter 20: Ambush?

You guys kinda reek at reviewing, I mean I got like 4 reviews last chapter. That's just mean, so even though you didn't exactly make my day (thanks to people who did review though) I have decided to put it behind me and update anyway, cuz I love writing and I'm going to keep on posting anyways. But REVIEWS ROCK SO SEND THEM TO ME!

They make me smile. J

jc55

_**Claire POV**_

Their reaction hadn't been as 'violent' per say as I had expected but I had received one weeks grounding, and dish duty for said amount of grounding. To tell the truth my parent's had never been overly strict, they were more of the laid back type, the people who took everything in stride and listened to both sides of the story before coming to a decision. I -being their only daughter- who came home 3 hours after curfew with a yellow cast and a tear stained face, had single hand idly thrown them into the world of over-stressed, over-protective parenthood.

Not something I plan to ever do again.

I slowly stood from my bed, rubbing my eyes as the second day of my lockdown began, grabbing the miniature American flag from my bed stand and shoving it carefully down my cast.

I honestly didn't think that anyone's arm had _ever_ been itchier then mine.

Ever.

"Claire honey, Your father and I are off to work." My mom hollered up the stairs, making me jump, and shove the flag painfully against my wrist.

"Yup, see you." I said hastily, walking slowly over to my closet, unsure if I wanted to open the doors and see the lack of organization that had manifested itself there. I shrugged, I was going to need clothes sometime or another.

I took a daring step forward, and wrenched open the right closet door, wincing as a few inanimate object tumbled from one of the numerous shelves and racks.

I was definitely going to need to clean this out one day…

Slowly and with deliberate carefulness I pawed through the mountains of t-shirts, jeans and shoes, making sure that my injured hand only sifted through the smaller, less weighted piles.

_Rinnngg._

I jumped as I heard my only brother Caleb's alarm trill in the near distance, making me dash out of my room with an array of shirts and jeans that I would decide on once I got into the shower.

First.

I tripped, and stumbled into the bathroom, slamming the door in my groggy brother's face as he groaned in resignation to my claim of the hot water for the morning.

"Tough luck kid." I smirked through the door. Why did a

Twelve year old need to take shower's in the morning anyway? Didn't kids his age usually take bubble baths or something the evening prior?

Times were sure changing.

I turned the hot water knob in the shower, and slowly peeled off my pajama's, wrapping a grocery bag around the bright yellow cast that went half way to my elbow, tying the end with an elastic band. I stepped into the steam, relishing in the fact that the water stung and took away from the throbbing pulses of my broken hand, something I was rarely relieved of.

"Claire! I need to take a shower!" Caleb screamed through the door, his voice cracking in several places. I chuckled to myself, and reluctantly shut off the water, and stepped into the fuzzy plush towel I grabbed off the silver rod.

"Clll-aaiirree." He whined, pounding his small fists against the other side of the door. I pulled a face.

"The more you complain the longer I take." I teased. He huffed, and I shoved my good hand over my mouth to stop from laughing out loud.

"Claire you really shouldn't tease your brother." Said a deep voice from outside the bathroom, and I froze.

"Quil?" I asked tentatively. I heard a deep chuckle.

"Claire."

I let out a small yelp and ripped off the plastic bag before shoving on a random pair of jeans and a blue t-shirt from the rather large pile I previously brought in. What was he doing here? Hadn't he heard that I was grounded? I ran a brush quickly through my long -wet- brown hair, groaning as I caught my reflection in the mirror.

My hair clung to my face in a very 'wet rat' fashion, and a new zit had joined the others on my face, beating a bright red against my russet skin. Damn acne.

I smoothed on so moisturiser, and brushed my teeth simultaneously, before spitting out my toothpaste and taking one last long searching look at myself in the mirror.

It wasn't too bad, and with a sweep of mascara, eyeliner, and lip chap I was almost ready to join the regular hustles of society.

I pulled open the door, the steam from the bathroom rushing up to meet the ceiling in the hallway, and there Quil stood in all of his wolfish Quilly glory. All mine.

I smiled adoringly at him.

"Hey Claire-bear." He said politely before turning to my anxious little brother (who had already jumped into the bathroom and had dumped his clothes on the counter.) "So if you want that new comic book, your parents will never know that I was here."

Caleb looked at him with wide eyes and nodded quickly, before shutting the door in both of our faces.

"You know if you're caught, the consequence could quite possibly be death." I said darkly, poking his very solid chest with a long thin finger on my good hand. He chuckled.

"I think that you're worth it." He said huskily, and pulled me by the waist to press against me and bring his mouth to mine.

"If we got caught _now_, I'm pretty sure that our fates would be worse then death." I giggled, burying my face in his shirt, the smell of laundry detergent and woods assaulting my senses.

20 minutes later I had finally arrived at school, the only reason for me being on time was that Quil had offered to give me a ride in Jacob's care (he had borrowed it for the day).

"Bye Claire-bear." He said quietly, bending down to kiss me on the forehead as I hopped out of the door he was holding open for me.

Always the gentleman.

"Bye Quil. I'll see you after school?" I asked hopefully looking up at him with wide brown eyes. His face softened.

"Sorry Claire, I have to run patrols, and I have a meeting with Cullen's. You know, regarding what happened a few nights ago."

I felt my face darken and I looked at him sadly, telling him sorry in my own private way.

"Don't worry Claire, it'll be fine. Just a meeting." He said firmly, planting another kiss on my cheek before pulling me into an excessively warm hug and giving me a slight push towards the school.

"Bye Quil!" I called over my shoulder one last time before I disappeared through the double door a the main entrance of the school, heading straight to my first class. A strange sense of comfort washing over me as I walked into the room and found that the seat in the very back was empty. Jamie was gone.

_**Quil POV**_

I revved the engine in Jacob's car speeding out of the parking lot and making my way quickly to Sam and Emily's house where the rest of the pack was waiting.

The meeting with the Cullen's was to start in an hour, the catch however was the fact that even though this was a 'meeting', the other party was not aware of it.

You could almost call it…..an ambush?


	23. Chapter 21: gifts

_**Hey guys. Sorry for the wait on the chapter especially to the people who DID review. HAha, no favouritism or anything... anway i do have an excuse. My laptop had 7 trojan horse viruses. Yes. 7. I know it was kinda crazy and it took like two solid days of scanning and manual removing files to finally get rid of it all. So sorry, and enjoy this chapter! THANKS FOR THE REVIEWS AND I WOULD REALLY LIKE SOME MORE :D.**_

**_Jc55_**

_**Quil POV**_

I stepped through the front door frame of Sam and Emily's house, the resonating sounds from the pack of werewolves engulfing me in their noise.

"Quil!" Seth yelped, coming up and clapping me fiercely on the back. I smiled at the young boy, his delirious happiness was almost infectious……

"Great. Lets get started." Sam called, glancing at my hulking figure before announcing the commencement of the meeting. I hustled over to the sofa, creating a brief wrestling match between Jake and I before I pushed him out of the way and sunk into the last seat on the couch.

"Next time Ateara." He threatened, pointing a long finger at my chest. I smirked, and he walked to the nearest wall and slid down it in an oversized heap of russet skin.

"So, we all know why we're here do we not? Everyone has seen the plans, the strategies?" Sam said loudly, looking around with the alpha male look in his eyes, I saw Jacob scowl out of the corner of my eye, and slowly get to his feet. His imprint was a Cullen, and even before the words were out of his mouth everyone knew what was going to be said.

"Sam. I'm not going. Nessie could get hurt, I'm taking her away from it tonight, out of town." He said firmly. The two alpha's stared down each other, the splitting of the pack years ago suddenly becoming very fresh in everyone's minds. To say the least, we had been to lucky to reunite the two groups.

"Jacob, we're not going after the entire family, we're not going after Renesmee. We're going after the new one." Sam said through gritted teeth. Jakes jaw flexed, and tensed under the strong urge to command an alpha order.

"Sam. I can't do it, he's her family. I won't. I'm sorry," And with that he stomped out of the room, the faint sound and shimmer in the air alerting us to his phase, and rendering us all silent.

_**Claire POV**_

I hated school. Hated it so much because Quil wasn't in it with me, an entire 6 hour day without Quil. Horrendous.

"ahem. Claire, if you're so insistent about not paying attention in my class I presume that means you know far to much about what we're learning. Why don't you enlighten us with some knowledge."

"Sorry. Tired." I said shortly, clipping each word with a firm finality. The teacher glared at me, but went back to the white board, continuing to scribble useless notes across the surface.

I _really_ hated school.

_**Quil POV**_

_Ready boys?_ Jared said excitedly, his massive head dawning a lopsided smile, his tongue lolling over his bottom lip. A chorus of excited responses, and yells rang through everyone's minds, and I felt a shiver of anticipation crawl up my spine.

We were going to take him down. Take down the leech that hurt my Claire.

_remember boys. The new one, and the new one only. _Sam firmly instated in everyone's minds. Heads nodded. The plan was set.

_Let's roll._ Embry commenced, galloping forward whilst the rest of the pack sped forwards behind him.

The breaking of the trees soon sent excited shivers through everyone's heads, the fantastic landscape that slowly unfolded before us belonged to the Cullen's. Our true destination. Embry howled loudly, telling us all that at the front of the pack, he could clearly see the house, the house where the leech lived. Where they all lived.

_Oh sh-_ Embry cursed in his head, and as we all watched in dismay the scenery that was just seconds ago racing past his eyes, came to an abrupt stop.

_The little one. The one with the freaky psychic powers. She's standing in the middle of the yard. _Embry warned, sending everyone a clear picture. I growled lowly in frustration.

_Patience Quil. Your time will come._ Sam assured me, loping forward until he was inline with Embry, calling the rest of us to stand beside him, the vampire in clear sight.

The leech looked at us disapprovingly and whispered an almost silent signal towards the house, and in the blink of an eye, the entire clan had situated themselves in various positions on the lawn. A strategic formation.

"We do not wish to fight, and I find it most frustrating to speak with you whilst I cannot hear what you are truly saying. Please if you will, return to your human forms, we shall discuss this rationally." The little one cooed, radiating out a sickeningly dazzling smile. I growled indignantly and was immediately shushed by Sam who's thoughts were buzzing around his head at lightening speed.

_Sam you can't honestly be thinking of phasing, and talking to them like….like…human beings. _I said harshly, looking at him through massive narrowed eyes.

_I know this isn't what you want to do. But I know that if we don't talk things threw first, you'll regret acting on a whim. _I scowled at him fiercely, but reluctantly followed as the entire pack retreated into the forest to phase, and pull on various colours, and sizes of cut offs.

"You will not speak unless spoken to got it?" Sam hissed at us all, we solemnly nodded and before another moment's hesitation we all ambled our way towards the house where the entire family of leech's now stood in a perfectly straight, horizontal, single file line.

The little one smiled. I growled, and for a moment I saw her smile waver into the end of a grimace.

"Welcome visitors." The doctor said. I nodded shortly, unable to keep quiet the small soft spot I had for him after saving me from my mind encasement. "Now, what may we ask, do we owe this bestowment to?" He asked pleasantly. Sam's jaw tensed.

"We've come for the new one."

"I'm not quite sure what you're meaning is." the doctor said. Sam's jaw looked like it was about to crack.

"The new one. Jamie. He's injured an imprint, you know that's against the treaty, we won't stand for it."

The doctor looked hesitantly around, and it was only now that I realized Jamie wasn't among them. A hiss escaped my lips.

"I was afraid this would happen. I'm terribly sorry to have to ask you to stay any longer, but I think it would be best if you all knew the whole story. Jamie's story." He said breezily. The family nodded in agreement.

"Sam. No. We don't know if that's what they truly want to do. What if they're just buying the new one time while he escapes?" I asked earnestly, looking at my alpha with pleading eyes.

"No Quil." He hissed at me before turning back to the leeches with a look of disgust on his face. "We're listening." He spat. They didn't as much as blink an eye.

"Well as you all know apparently, Jamie is the newest addition to our family, but what most of you will not be aware of is that he has a gift…"


	24. Chapter 22: An unfortunate tale

_**Hey guys, so I hate to post this chapter so short, but I honestly have NO ideas! If anyone has ANY suggestions please feel free to send them to me, or message me off of my profile. Anything's good. And you all know that I love reviews, so there's really now harm in sending them. :D Again sorry for the shortness of this chapter. **_

_**Jc55**_

_**Quil POV**_

Carlisle took a shallow -unnecessary- steadying breath, and slowly continued Jamie's story with a precise sharpness to his voice.

"His gift, wasn't apparent to us until we had accidentally taken him hunting along the side of a hiking path. Completely unintentional I assure you. The ground was completely drenched in the scent of human from passer-by's, but it was so mildly registered by his senses it was almost like it wasn't there at all. Edward didn't even notice _he_ had noticed until after the entire hunting expedition."

Sam frowned, and didn't seem to look pleased by the fact that a newborn had been brought _that_ close to humans.

"Careless leeches." Embry spat at them, his face growing taught with the need to yell more as Sam ordered him to stand down. Carlisle continued.

"Of course we were aiming to divert Jamie's interest from Claire, but he was incredibly certain about going to dinner with her, that it would be completely unfair for us to forbid him from the chance."

"FORBID HIM THE CHANCE?" I roared, jumping forward at the sharp recollection of Claire's disastrous date. Carlisle didn't even seem to flinch, and as the hands of my wolf brothers tightened around my arms I felt my trembling slow to a dull hum underneath my skin.

"I'm terribly sorry Quil." Carlisle apologized sincerely. I didn't believe him. He resumed his speech.

"What we weren't aware of however, was the fact that his special gift was not valid in the presence of his singer. The one who's blood calls him more highly then any other being in the world."

"I would have told you sooner had I known. I wouldn't have let him go at all." Edward chimed in. I scowled. I was not going to be won over by these blood suckers.

"Quil?" Sam asked quietly. I turned slowly to him with dark eyes.

"Pack meeting." Sam called, walking speedily towards the forest, pulling off his cut offs as soon as we were out of sight from the bloodsuckers. The air shimmered with our phases and all at once we felt the presence of an extra mind among us.

_Leave leech. _Sam said savagely, a small sound of victory sounding from his furry throat as we all the felt the mental wall of privacy build itself at the request to Bella.

_Quil. We can't attack them. As much as I would like to, we can't. They had no idea about Jamie, they had no idea that he had even the smallest possibility of hurting Claire. It's not his fault. _Sam reasoned firmly with me. A growl ripped through my mouth.

_You're siding with the leech's over your own brother?!_ I raged, leaning back slowly on my hind legs, an intimidating position. A position to fight.

_Don't do this Quil._ Sam pleaded, taking the same stance.

_I'll do whatever I damn well want to._

_What will Claire think when she comes home tonight to not find you in an exactly 'whole' condition? She'll know something's up, and when she finds out that we went on a 'hit and kill' mission, she's bound to not speak to you for more then a week. _He reminded me. My muscles loosened, but my stance remained almost fully intact.

_You don't know anything about Claire._ I said maliciously, he grimaced a wolf like grimace.

_I know enough._

A sudden thought -an idea- ran hastily through his mind, and I felt my anger grow as the smallest notion of an unmoveable order passed his brain.

_You-you can't do that Sam._

_I can and I will. Don't make me use it Quil. Don't make me._

_I can't just let him off the hook Sam!_

_I know that, but honestly, we have no other choice. Think about Jake to. What would happen to him if we were banished from the leech's land and likewise for them. He was been torn up Quil. You'd hurt your friend in the worst way possible, you'd take away his imprint._

_How dare you bring jake into this! _I roared, Sam flinched inwardly, realizing his mistake.

_Quil no. We're not advancing, we're leaving this territory now. Let's go boys._ He commanded, trotting away with an irritating air. I howled loudly, and before I could register what I was doing, I was hurtling through the air, and landing heavily on top of Sam's shoulders, rolling through the dirt on the forest floor.

Sam flipped me easily.

_I ORDER YOU TO STOP. _He yelled, and I yelped in pain as all my limbs seized up.

Sam plodded unhappily away.

_**Claire POV**_

I stepped out of the school, and breathed a sigh of relief to finally be out of the confines of those walls, the fresh air rolling over my body. Looking around swiftly, I found that Quil had told the truth before, he really wasn't here. Guess I was walking home today.

Pulling the strap of my messenger bag firmly across my shoulder, I started off on my long journey home, the wind slightly tugging on my hair, pulling, and pushing it around my shoulders and neck. Quil running through my mind, concern for the result of the meeting consuming my thoughts as I turned out of the school parking lot and set out on foot for home.

PLEASE PRESS THAT BUTTON


	25. Chapter 23: 6 years old?

_**Hey guys, so so so sorry for how long it took me to get his out, but hey what can you do about writes block right? Anyway, I had probably the best time EVER writing this chapter, I think it's kind of funny, but to anyone who knows, my humour really isn't that funny. Thanks for reading, and PLEASE REVIEW.**_

_**Pluss!! The login page wasn't working for two days! So this is like waayy delayed. Not my fault. It was the website. :D **_

_**~jc55**_

_**Claire POV**_

I arrived home sooner then I expected, dropping my bag on the floor by the door, and walked hastily into the kitchen for a snack. Brownies. So perfect.

My back pocket vibrated, and I set down my half eaten brownie and replaced it with my cell phone, frowning as I looked at the caller ID.

"Hello?" I asked slowly into the receiver.

"Claire. Great you're answering your phone." Aunt Emily said on the other side. I leaned against the counter waiting for some massive dump-load of news. She never called me on my cell phone.

"What's up?" I urged. She continued slowly.

"There's been uh…a problem, and well, I need you to come over here…now."

My breath caught. Was something wrong?

"I'm on my way." I nearly shouted, rushing back out of the front door that I had just so recently come in.

My brownie completely forgotten…

The road's were darkening as I finally rounded the last corner to Emily and Sam's house, the lights from the big open windows in the front room visible from here. Seemed like the whole pack was there.

This must be _really_ bad.

My pulse quickened, and I felt a cold sweat break out across the back of my neck, my only condolence being that she hadn't said that anyone was hurt. My small, tiny, miniscule silver lining.

I jogged up the front porch steps, disregarding the door bell and storming through the front door, looking around the room with wide eyes…until I found him…Quil.

My heart nearly stopped as relief sent my limbs into a numb state, he was fine. A small smile spread across my lips and I started to walk towards Quil. That is, until I saw the unfathomable look of anger on his face, his eyes directed to a corner of the room that was swamped with pack members, blocking the object that had him so held. Emily walked in then, and I noticed how flustered she looked, her usually neat hair was held together with a hair band in the back, small wispy strands of chocolate brown swinging around her face.

"Emily, what's going o-" I stopped myself as I crossed the room, the corner that everyone was engaged with finally visible. It was Sam. His temples were slightly throbbing with the massive veins that lived underneath the skin there, and with two members on either side to restrain him, I guessed that something was definitely, definitely not right.

Emily walked to my side, and slipped an arm through the crook of my elbow, steering me back to the safety of the foyer. However everything was still visible.

"What happened." I whispered into her ear. She sighed heavily.

"Meeting didn't go as planned." Was all she had time to say, because right at that exact moment, Quil decided to voice his opinion.

"Lift the damn order Sam." He hissed, limbs taught with an unknown restraint. Sam sneered at him from across the room, many of the pack member moving aside, leaving the entire debacle for my eyes to see.

"No." Sam spat.

"Life the DAMN ORDER." Quil yelled. The walls shook slightly.

"Why the hell should I. I told you to stop because you were pissed off, and liable to do anything. The situation hasn't changed yet so why THE HELL would I lift my order." Sam retorted, shaking off the pack members that held fast to his arms, and torso.

"you're "order" restrains me from doing any more." Quil said childishly, slumping back against the couch where Embry grabbed onto his shoulders, obviously afraid he would do something.

"Lift the order Sam." Quil said.

"No." Sam replied.

"Lift it."

"No."

"Lift it."

"No."

"LIFT IT!"

"NO!"

"I hate you Sam."

"I hate you too Quil."

"I hate you more."

"I doubt that."

"Or really? Well if you'd lift this damn order, I could show you just _how much_ I hate you." Quil spat. I giggled, a small throaty sound that grew in volume within the span of 5 seconds until it became full fledged rolling-on-the-floor laughing. Everyone stared.

"How-" I choked between laughs. "How-how old are you?! Six?!_" _I snorted, breaking out into a fresh wave of giggles, the perplexed looks on the entire pack's face fuelling my humorous fire. Emily started to giggle too, and as I did, she was soon clutching at her stomach, pure hilarity playing across her face.

I had been worried the entire walk over here, and to come into this? It was just to much. Tears of laughter rolled down my cheeks, and as the giggles died, I stood up -pulling Emily with me- and wiped my cheeks.

"This isn't funny Claire." Quil said lowly from the couch. Now I understood. His muscles were tensed to the extreme under the order Sam had put on him, an order to stop I was presuming.

"Oh but it is my dear Quil." I said sauntering up beside him and patting him delicately on the cheek. Sam smirked at him.

I whipped around and glared down the alpha.

"Sam why would you order Quil to…uh…stop…or whatever you ordered him to do." I asked coldly, watching as he straightened himself to his full height, and examined the room in front of him.

"He jumped on me." Replied Sam, nonchalantly. I turned and stared at Quil, he looked at the floor, a slight flush traveling across his cheeks.

"Why did you jump on him?" I asked. Quil didn't reply, only tipped his chin to Embry. Relinquishing his story.

"The meeting didn't go as planned." Embry provided. I sighed loudly.

"So I've heard."

"Nothing went wrong, Quil's just a hot head." Sam snorted, shooting daggers at the broken pack member, bound to the couch until further notice.

"Sam." I reprimanded. He glared at me shortly for a few seconds, before sinking back into himself.

"Quil do you promise not to hurt Sam?" I asked softly, Quil nodded his head, almost in a trance.

"Do you _promise_ Quil. Do you promise to me?"

"Yes Claire." He said quietly, ego completely deflated.

"Sam lift the order."

"Claire you can't be ser-"

"He promised. Lift it." I insisted. Sam looked at Emily for help, but he only found her holding back another fit of giggles.

"I hereby lift all order's from Quil Ateara, a member of my pack, my brother." Sam sighed, watching with narrowed eyes as Quil lurched into a standing position and flexed his once fisted hands carefully in front of him. He glared at Sam for what seemed like an eternity before turning to me and scooping me up in his massive heated arms, a content sigh slipping from his lips.

"What would we do without our imprints." He said poking me in the ribs, and I giggled and smiled up at him.

"Die." I snorted. He laughed his booming laugh and jogged out the door with me in his arms.


	26. Chapter 24: problem, solution

_**Hey guys, so I felt really bad about not updating for like EVER, and then the fact that I was delayed even longer by the complications I was having with my account, that I decided to post another chapter, so here it is, it's fairly short, but the major drama is next chapter, and the ENTIRE plot line twist is also in the next two chapters, so this is basically a filler. Woooow run on sentence there. Anyway, I luv review! Thanks so much to all of you that have reviewed!!**_

_**~jc55**_

_**Claire POV**_

Quil carried me in his arms a fair distance down the street, and it wasn't until we turned the corner that I realized where we were going.

"Quil, I don't want to go home."

"If I remember correctly, you're still grounded, therefore you have no choice." Quil pointed out. I huffed, and crossed my arms over my chest, and question nagging at my mind. Quil fell back into silence, and I watched his face relax into a flat expression, and before I could stop myself I blurted out the question that was bouncing around inside my head.

"Quil, why would you attack Sam?" I rushed. He stopped, and looked down at me, with expressionless eyes.

"The meeting didn't go as planned." He said. My cheeks began to heat up.

"That's what everyone keeps saying, but no one is telling me anything more!" I exclaimed throwing my hands up in the air. He began to walk again.

"That's all you need to know Claire."

"But it's not all I _want_ to know." I exasperated. He frowned, making my anger grow. "Quil, if you can't tell me what's going on, especially when you are directly involved…." I trailed off.

He stopped again, and lowered me to the ground, making me shiver in the cold air. He began to reach towards me again, but pulled his hand back with a super human restraint.

"Claire. It's not like I don't want to tell you. I…I just don't think you'd like me if you knew what I was doing today…. At the meeting."

I crossed my arms again, accusingly this time.

"How could you think that I wouldn't like you anymore Quil? Remember I don't really have a choice."

Quil's face hardened. "Oh, Quil, you know I didn't mean it like that…" I squeaked. He sighed.

"I went to the meeting today, planning on…._punishing_…Jamie." He blurted out, wincing as he waited for my reaction. I glared at him.

"You-you lied to me." I whispered, hurt. He winced again, and reached towards me. I backed up.

"Quil, you have to tell me the truth. If you can't tell me the truth, then I don't know where this relationship _is_ going."

"Claire, I-I didn't want to get you involved."

I stared at him.

"Quil, I was already involved." And with that I turned on my heel, and walked away from him, mulling over the fact that our relationship had more ups and downs then an elevator.

_**Quil POV**_

I watched her walk away, the reality of the fact being that I had known this was coming. The fact being that I had already formulated a plan, even under the pressure of a broken heart.

There was a problem.

I had to fixt the problem, and therefore there was only one solution.

Eliminate the problem.

I turned to the close line of the woods, and ran forwards, tearing off my clothes.

I didn't care what Sam said, what Sam wanted.

The 'problem' had hurt my Claire, had driven her away from me.

Extermination was my only option.

_**Claire POV**_

It wasn't until after I had stormed into my house, dealt briefly with my worried parents, and had finally made my way up to my room that I realized what I may have just made Quil do, and as it dawned on me, I felt a cold sweat begin to form on the back of my neck.

Oh no.

I paced around my room for what seemed like a life time, sorting through my options, my worries, my solutions. There was only one.

There was a problem.

There was a solution.

I need to get rid of said problem, with said solution.

When I had arrived home from my small excursion to Emily and Sam's house, my parents had met me at the doorway, worry lines creased into the brow's and cheeks. I was reprimanded and sent to my room, therefore giving me a slight hitch for the only solution to the problem I had created.

Damn imprinting.

I struggled off of my bed where I had buried my face into the soft sheets, trying to figure out what to do.

One problem, one solution. I needed to solve said problem with said solution, to solve bigger problem with bigger solution.

So I waited.

I waited until the lights in my house were dimmed to an inky black, waited until I heard the sounds of slumber emit from the two other bedrooms in my house.

Waited until there was no signs of conscious life.

Then I put my plan into action, and slipped soundlessly out of the window, landing on the lawn, and running in a full sprint towards the woods that I knew oh so well.

_**Quil POV**_

I lay crouching, my right paw barely skimming my side of the invisible border line, my hind legs folded beneath me as I lay, stalking the white house so visible through the woods in the pale moonlight.

One problem.

One solution.

One option.


	27. Chapter 25: A sea of chocolate

_**Hey guys, so here's the next chapter. I oh so love getting your feedback in your reviews, they give me some good ideas, and some helpful encouragement. :D sorry, kind of another cliff hanger, i'm not to sure though, don't relaly know who to classify them. So here it is. READ AND REVIEW. Oh! and does anyone know what the difference is for "Hits", and "visits"? Like the graphs of that stuff on your profile? Is it when people read your story? If so, whats the difference between a hit, and a visit? Thanks!**_

**_~jc55_**

_**Claire POV**_

The chilly night air whipped at my face as I ran full tilt into the forest which I knew now held my Quil, tripping ever so slightly as a stray root caught my foot. I knew Quil far to well to know, I knew what would come of my spoken words, but I said them anyway, a mistake that I was sure I would never forget. Small beams of sunlight shone through the gaping canopy, and painful memories of my night out here with Jamie came washing back slowly. I really needed to stop these midnight excursions…

_**Quil POV**_

I traced the border with my paw, contemplating my options, although I already knew what I was going to do. Jamie had turned my Claire against me, and if he was still living, I would never rest easy with her, never feel as if she was safe, never feel peaceful. Therefore there was only one solution. Get rid of my problem. My eye twitched, and I took a step of the border, feeling 3 simultaneous shimmers in my mind from my pack brothers that had been alerted to my breech.

_Quil what are you doing?_ Embry yelled sleepily. I grimaced. It was going to take them a long time to get to where I was, and I knew that I could get what I needed done, done.

_Sorry, stepped over by accident, thought I'd run an extra patrol around the border. _I lied. They saw through it.

_You're so not. Get back here, before Sam comes out. _Jared warned, yawning loudly. I didn't reply, but took another step over. The Cullen's would know I was here by now.

_Dude, Jared's right, get back over here, before we all get our asses kicked. _Collin said earnestly. The new kid. The young one, always the push over by Sam. I huffed loudly, and galloped forward, a goofy, free smile spreading across my massive face as I ran.

_Damn it Quil._ Embry roared, setting off at a speedy pace towards where I was. It didn't matter. It would take them to long.

My paws scraped at the ground, and the enormous white house doubled in size as I gained ground, new voices slowly appearing in my head. I was in range of the vampires, their toxic scent filling my head.

_I know you can hear me leech. Come out, come out._ I snarled, and before I knew it, the bronze haired one was in front of me, making me skid to a stop, avoiding the motionless brick wall.

"Go back to where you came from Dog. We settled this." Edward said. I growled at him.

_bring me the new one, and I won't come back again._

"I won't let you see him. I don't think my wife would enjoy him killing one of her friends brothers." He sneered. I howled at him.

"Edward?" Tinkled a voice from the nearby porch. I glanced up to look at Bella, the girl who hadn't aged since I had seen her so many years ago.

"Go back inside sweet heart." Edward said tenderly, making my heart ache for Claire.

"Bella? Edw-" Came another voice, a head appearing in the doorway, and it instantly set my hair on end, my front legs rearing backwards until I was in a lunge.

"Why is he back?" He snarled. Edward frowned at him, reading his thoughts.

"Jamie go inside."

"No. Edward, if he won't leave until I fight him, then I'm going to fight him. You've taught me enough, I can take him."

"No Jamie. Go back inside."

"You're not my father." Jamie whispered, dropping his face until the light cast on it finally revealed to me the tender side of the 16 year old that had once been human. Only weeks before in fact. A cynical smile of agreement spread on my face as I saw Edwards face harden. He nodded stiffly, and somewhat coldly (no pun intended), and sped into the house in the duration of 2 seconds, leaving me and the young vampire alone.

"Dog, why do you come back? I've said my apologies, I've resolved the issues with your pack leader." Jamie said in deadly tone. I growled at him.

"Has Claire fallen out of love with you? Did I make that good of an impression? She's hot you know…" He trailed off, picking at a fingernail that would never break. I roared in anger at the comments about my Claire, and lunged forward, the vampire meeting me half way in the middle of the front lawn, and locking our shoulders into an iron hold. Jamie chuckled, and in a second flat had thrown me into the air, my shoulder popping out to a sickening angle as I flew, a hideously shrill scream of rage, fright, and selflessness echoing through the trees as my eyes began to close from the pain in my torn shoulder. Then I landed, but it felt so wrong, so very very wrong….

_**Claire POV**_

I raced through the trees, a gasp of release rushing through my lips as I saw the massive white house loom, and two strangling speedy objects moving on the front lawn. I broke into a sprint again, as I caught sight of a massive tail swing wildly towards the porch where it suddenly stopped half way there. Quil. I pushed harder, and harder, and finally broke through the trees, sprinting across the grass at an alarming pace. I watched as a vampire locked Quil into a grip around his shoulders, his face hidden from my view in the massive coat of chocolate brown fur.

Then he was flying. His fur rippling in the wind, and his front leg hanging limply -as if disconnected- to the side, I stared in horror, an amazing shrill shriek piercing the dead of the night, coming from my mouth. I looked back to the vampire frantically and caught the eyes. Jamie's eyes widened in fear, and shock. I frowned, and turned to run from the air born wolf, but before I knew what had happened, everything had turned a sickly shade of black, and it felt as if I had been buried in a sea of chocolate brown fur, a warmth that was almost unearthly, especially the trickling stream of heat that I felt slide down the side of my face.


	28. Chapter 26:A regular human

_**Hey guys, so sorry for the uber short chapter, but i'm on my way to the bigggg city for a dance thing, so i have had absolutely NO time to do anything but. Thanks for all the awesome reviews i've been getting, they're extremely encouraging. So keep those cominG!!!!!! thanks again, and have fun reading!!**_

_**Claire POV**_

I was floating, floating on a sea of chemical aroma's, and a stiff backboard of some sort, not the kind of floating that was particularly pleasant. It sounded like someone had been calling my name as well, something that always edged onto the very outline of my weightless illusion, but then disappeared, only to appear again a few minutes later. It was all extremely strange.

The name calling began again, and to my surprise is was clearer, however I wasn't sure if I wanted to hear it. The pain in the solitary word that was my name was dreadful, something that I had had to listen to for my entire trip to the floating realm of my mind. My name was moaned again, a sorrowful, scratching, tearing sound, and I flinched mentally, when would it stop? My name rung out again, and I felt my fingers twitch. Yes.

I willed the name to be called again, and it prevailed, calling out with a particularly harsh vengeance. My fingers twitched again, and to my great happiness I felt the imaginary cotton in my ears began to fade, new sounds from my surroundings making it to my receptive cells.

Again, I willed it.

The voice never let me down, and a groaned version of my name swam through my ears. Both hands twitched. Voices buzzed around where I felt myself laying, and it felt as if a finger was running across my forehead, playing with the stray hairs that sat there. My name was moaned again, and this time my toes responded as well, twitching in unison with both hands, and a corner of my mouth.

Again.

My nose twitched with the rest, sending a new wave of buzzed talk through what I heard to be quite a crowd around where I was. Once more.

"Claire…" cried the voice, and this time, before I could make a choice, my eyes flew open, wild, and confused.

"Claire, oh thank god, oh thank god…." Cried a woman to my right, flinging herself onto my waist. I recognized the top of the head as my mother's, and awkwardly patted her shoulder as I felt her tears soak the sheets she was burying her face in.

"Oh Claire." Breathed another voice. I turned and smiled at my Aunt, her beloved husband standing behind her with a loving grip on her waist. I let out a massive breath, and gave them a wispy smile. Each boy from the pack then stepped forward, patting my arm, my head, or giving me a small, tight smile. The same expression on all of their faces. Anxiety.

They didn't believe for a second that I didn't know what was missing. They all just refused to tell me.

I looked pleadingly at Emily, begging her to tell me where he was, where my Quil was.

"Maybe now isn't the best time sweety…" She said softly, and I saw Sam's arms around her waist tighten. She grimaced at the strength, and he mumbled an apology in her ear.

"So what you're saying, is that I'm going to have to get out of bed to find him?" I threatened. Moving my arms to prop myelf up, only noticing now the aches and pains in my bones, the cast that still wrapped my arm providing the only colour to my skin.

"No. No." Emily protested, stopping me with a firm hand on the shoulder. I winced as the contact covered a particularly large bruise. She apologized.

Emily looked at everyone, and my mother climbed off my bed, standing beside my father, purposefully blocking what was on the other side. I glowered at them, and my mother shot me a withered, watery smile.

"She's going to have to see sometime." Emily reasoned with my parents.

"But she just woke up. Can't this wait?" My father replied.

"I don't think this case is an amazingly good example of self control, she's going to go stir crazy."

"Dad. Move." I growled. He jumped, and looked at me with a startled expression. Emily nodded. My dad shuffled to the side, dragging along my mother, and what sat on the other side of the human barrier was not something I had ever expected to see.

There sat Quil, his beautiful face ravaged, his shoulder padded with what seemed like a food of bandages, and more wires plugged into him then I had seen in the 16 years of my life.

"W-what happened to him?" I choked out. A guilty cough sounded from behind me, and I turned my watery eyes on sam.

"You did this?" I croaked. Sam, looked away, a pained expression on his face, ashamed. Emily looked down.

"Why…why…how…could you do that to someone?" I accused, my voice rising.

"Claire… I didn't do this." Sam whispered. "It's…complicated." I stared him down.

"explain. I'm not going anywhere.." I demanded. He scratched at his neck.

"When Quil went to…the cullen's…Jamie broke his shoulder…but what we didn't know was that one of the fragmented bone pieces got lodged in his spine. We don't know what's going on, but It's been a week now, and he hasn't woken up, his healing cycle has returned to that of a regular human…we…don't know if he's going to pull through…" Sam said sadly, his voice wavering.

I looked at them all.

Dazed beyond my wildest dreams.


	29. Chapter 27: Found you

_**Hey guys, ummm soo what has I been like……3 months? SO sorry, lol. My schedule has just been absolutely ridiculous…. Anyway I know that this chapter sucks, and my writing as really fallen into the gutters, but your honest opinions are still the only thing I want. So enjoy!**_

_**Claire POV**_

I felt my face crumple, and I slumped back on my bed, letting my head fall into my hands. I traced the jagged line of stitches that adorned my forehead, and tried to block the background noise in the room. Quil. My Quil, was hurt, and this time, he wasn't getting better. I shook my head in despair, and felt a pair of small hands rub my back. Glancing upwards, I was glad to find that everyone had left the room excluding Emily and Sam. My parents, standing protectively out in the hallway, their shadows looming through the small door window.

"What… When… What do we know?" I said sadly. Emily looked nervously at Sam.

"Carlisle is doing everything he can." She said softly, and instantaneously I felt the hairs on my back bristle. The vampire doctor.

"Don't worry Claire, he's on our side, he doesn't want to cause anyone any harm." Sam interjected, wrapping his arm around Emily. I grimaced and rubbed at my face as I looked back at Quil, his pristine face lying so still, so dormant that I felt as if a part of me had accepted a death. A death that I couldn't handle. With every ounce of strength I had left to me, I pushed my legs around the bed, touched my toes to the floor, and thrust into a standing position, walking with wobbly legs to the chair directly beside Quil's bed. Sam and Emily made no move to stop me.

I felt tears build in my eyes as I looked down at Quil's hand, raking my gaze over the many compressors and wires sticking from his wrist and fingertips. Despite them all, I carefully moved them aside and wrapped my hand in his, his warm skin not nearly as warm as it used to be. It was almost cold…

_**Quil POV**_

Though the world was dark, I felt a new control over my eyelids, and felt that if I had wanted to open them I indeed could, but the weakness I felt in every inch of my body was so overpowering that not even this simple task seemed possible. The shrill beeping of a machine tolled in the background, vibrating my ears with every ring, and making me flinch inwardly at it's loudness. The sound slowly becoming clearer and more defined as if my hearing was coming back with the heat I now felt engulf my body. The werewolf heat.

_**Claire POV**_

My eyes had drifted closed after many hours of sitting with Quil, my head resting on the bed supports, and our fingers still intertwined, but as I slept an interruption forced me to open my eyes, and face the issue head on. My hand seemed to be burning. I rubbed the sleep from my eyes with my free hand, and with gentle movements, slowly pulled my imprisoned hand from his grasp, feeling the heat radiate off his skin. Then it hit me. His heat had come back. I nearly jumped from my chair, but with a moment of clear thinking, instead slowly got up from the seat and crawled to the small intercom beside my own bed. The room empty except for the two of us. I pressed the button urgently, and in no time a nurse had come running into the room, her hair messy, and large bags under her eyes.

"Is there anything you need Claire?" She asked in a frazzled voice. I nodded emphatically.

"If you could, I need to speak with Sam and Emily, the couple that were in here earlier, are they out in the hall?" I asked quickly. She pondered my question for a moment, and just before I was about to ask her again, she nodded and turned out of the room.

Seconds later, Emily and Sam appeared, their outward appearances much the same as the nurse's.

"Is everything alright Claire?" Emily asked sweetly, though I detected the hint of exhaustion in her question.

"He's warm, he's really warm…..Werewolf warm." I whispered, pointing to the sleeping Quil with a trembling finger, and a large smile on my face. Sam glanced at Emily, and hurriedly walked to his head and pressed the back of his hand to Quil's cheek, his eyes brightening.

"She's right." He said happily, slowly lifting the short sleeve of Quil's hospital gown. "The cut on his shoulder is almost gone as well. Emily, I think he might be coming around." Sam said excitedly, rolling Quil's sleeve back down as his pack member's hand twitched, and his sleeping lip trembled. Sam signalled for Emily to gather the pack from outside, my first reaction being to tell her not to, to keep Quil all to myself. But I said nothing, and watched anxiously as more of his face seemed to break free from it's icy position.

People crowded the room, and my view of Quil was obscured until Sam created a part between the crowd. I watched his face carefully, and with a small gasp from his lips, his eyes shuddered open and took in the world around him, his brown iris's falling on me in seconds, and smile growing on his face. My expression reciprocating his own. I had found my Quil again.


	30. Chapter 28: All that matters

_**Hola amigos!! terribly terribly sorry for the wait, but a summertime job as eaten up most of my time i'm afraid. So anywho, straight to business. So i'm not sure where this is going, i don't really have any ideas.... at all! so if you would like to submit a suggestion, go for it. Also, i am debating this being the last chapter......... So any opinions on that would be great. Should i end it here? yes? no? FEED BACK!! thanks for reading, enjoy readers, sorry for the terrible writing, it is summer time, fairly sure my writing skills are seasonal to fall and winter.... HAHA.**_

_**Claire POV**_

"Out."

Everyone in the room halted, shocked, and silent. Quil repeated himself.

"Out." He rasped. Sam glanced at him, his brows furrowed in thought, taking in his pack member. Quil looked at him as fiercely as his body would allow. A silent battle.

Sam nodded slowly in such a small gesture I wasn't sure I'd seen it at all, but the pack certainly had. One by one, the members filed out, their feet shuffling and scuffing against the regulation tile floor. The room grew quiet, the taste of sterile air coating my mouth, and making my tongue dry of words.

My eyes flickered to Quil, his smile had faded, his eyes had shut, and his beautiful face now held one of the most heart breaking grimaces I had seen in my life time. My fingers tingled, scratching at the fabric that had been stretched over the arm rests of the chair I was still sitting in, my nerves shook my arms. I felt the tension roll of Quil in waves, immersing me in his emotions. The silence was too much, and I knew that I was going to be the one that was going to have to break it.

"I'm sorry." I whispered, looking down at my lap, and tracing the line of the hospital gown with ashamed eyes. Quil's breathing stopped and I flashed my eyes up to his face. His eyes snapped open, his hands clenched the blankets.

"Don't." He growled. "Don't ever, Claire. Don't you _ever _apologize. Don't…Don't…." He said angrily, his voice however faded on the end of his words, the tail of his rage ghosting into a painful groan, his eyes closing again. Tears stung at my eyes. I was at a loss of what to do, I was at a loss of how I could make things better.

"Claire?"

I kept my eyes down.

"Claire?"

"Claire, honey, look at me." My eyes stood still. Bed sheets rustled, and before I knew it a pair of over heated arms wrapped me up, and pulled me against an equally warm body. Tears drowned my face, and as Quil began tracing his fingers across the salty drops, my mouth opened and quiet sobs erupted into hysteria.

"Shh, Claire, it's alright, I won't hurt you again. Ever, ever again." Quil hummed in my ear. I pushed him away helplessly.

"I'm not crying from _fear _Quil." I sobbed, his brown eyes looked into mine deeply.

"You, you…..you could have _died_ Quil, you were so…..so close, and I didn't know what to do…..You almost _left_ me Quil, and I never had a chance to say goodbye." I nearly shouted, my fingers knotting in the material that covered his chest. Quil smiled softly at me, and in a split second decision, seized the back of my head, and pressed his lips to mine, bearing down on me hungrily as I fought to gain the same intensity.

I ran my hands through his hair, feeling the soft locks tickle against my skin, tears rubbing on to his cheeks. We broke apart and he pulled me to his chest, burying his face in the top of my head.

"How long have I been out for?" Quil whispered into my hair.

"A week." I replied, he chuckled softly, and released my shoulders, bringing his hands to the numerous wires poking his skin.

"Quil…." I said nervously looking at him with a concerned expression.

"S'ok Claire, I'm fine now."

And with that, he tore out all the wires, giving the machines a pistol shot to race with their shrill beeping. Quil stood quickly, grabbing his clothing from a pile on the floor, and slipping on his t-shirts, pants, then carefully taking off the hospital gown, making sure to cover himself from my view. I giggled as he straightened himself up and combed through his hair, bewildered at the enormity of his healing gift.

He smiled genuinely at me, creating goosebumps along my arms, and bringing a blush to my pale cheeks.

"Sorry Claire, but you're going to have to stay here… at least a few more days." He said quietly, trying to break the news to me gently. I only nodded, confirming what I already knew.

A knock sounded on the door, and a nurse walked in, a confused expression clouding her face as she caught sight of Quil, standing and healthy with the machines wurring behind him.

"Sir, I'm not sure what's going on, but I'm going to have to ask you to get back into your bed." She said quietly, looking Quil directly in the eyes.

"Ma'am, I'm not sure what's going on either, but I'm perfectly fine thank you. I wish to speak with my doctor, Carlisle Cullen."

"I really shouldn't bother the doctor right now, he's a very busy man-"

"He'll make time for me." Quil interrupted. I stifled a laugh as the nurse walked out with a sullen, defeated air.

Moments later the door opened, and in walked the vampire himself, his pale skin glowing in the fluorescent lights in the roof above.

"Quil." He said with a smile, "glad to see that you're feeling better."

Quil nodded stiffly.

"I really see no problem with you leaving the hospital now, surely you wouldn't be up and about had your healing system not returned to normal. I'm trusting you Quil, I'm trusting you to come back here if anything hasn't returned to normal, and if anything changes for the worse in the next few days." The doctor said sternly. Quil nodded again, and with a small smile, Carlisle left the room.

Quil smiled down at me, and bent low to press another kiss to my lips, his warmth spreading across my face, our activities however, were soon cut short as the door burst open and people began to file in again. Hugs were issued, and a few tears were shed, but most importantly, a feeling of peace had swept through me, giving me the reassurance that I craved and fed off. My Quil was going to be alright, and that's all that matter. That's all that ever mattered.


End file.
